After the War
by Teen Warrior
Summary: Sequel to All I Have Left. After the War, everything is peaceful. Or is it? Mako and Korra are now a couple, and so are Kuzon and Asami. Lin and Tenzin have rediscovered their feelings for each other, but how far will they go to keep their secret relationship a secret? And when will Tenzin tell Pema about Kuzon? Makorra, Linzin, implied Jinoochy, AsamixOC. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Republic City

**HI! This is my new story called ****After the War****. It transitions from ****All I Have Left**** into the third story which is about season two. I realize that it would be difficult to change the flow if season two is different. But I'll figure it out.**

**Summary: After the War, everything is peaceful but there are still problems to be fixed. Mako and Korra are now a couple, and Asami and Kuzon are at the start of their relationship. Lin and Tenzin have rediscovered their feelings for each other, but how far will they go to keep their secret relationship a secret? And when will Tenzin man up and tell Pema about Kuzon? Everything will eventually be told in this story, which is expected to last for ten chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Return to Republic City**

Kuzon smiled as he saw the first skyscrapers of Republic City. He sighed happily and sniffed the ocean air. He was itching to go back to his home and feel the earth again. It had been more than a day since they left the Southern Water Tribe. They were now less than an hour away from the city.

"Hey guys! Look, it's Republic City!" yelled Bolin excitedly and dragged Mako, Korra, and Asami to the front of the ship.

"Finally! Don't get me wrong, I love the ocean, but I've seen so much of it I'm getting sick of it." Korra said.

Bolin giggled.

Korra frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I guess you're _sea_sick, right?" Bolin laughed at his own joke.

"Haha, bro." Mako rolled his eyes.

Asami held her mouth and turned green. "Sorry guys, I have to go throw up again." she said and ran to the side of the ship and emptied her stomach.

"Wow, she really is seasick." Bolin said and shuddered as he caught a glimpse of her vomit.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious." Kuzon replied sarcastically as he rubbed Asami's back.

"I hate the ocean." Asami muttered.

"So do I." came the voice of Lin Beifong. She stood behind the teenagers, her hands on her hips. "I can't feel the earth, but I am not going to hurl."

Kuzon scowled. "Aw, c'mon Mom, be easy on her. Asami has a tender stomach. And yes, being earth-deprived is the worst, I know."

"Whatever. At least we're going to get off this stupid boat."

"Someone please help me handle the children. They are getting…out of control." Tenzin said as he joined them. Meelo was gnawing on his head and Ikki was chattering nonstop to Jinora, who looked annoyed as she tried to enjoy her book that Katara had given her. They could hear Rohan's loud crying inside the boat and Pema's failed attempts at comforting him. Kuzon smirked.

"I'm not getting out of control." Jinora retorted.

"Why do you like that book so much? Give it to me! Does it have pictures of rainbow platypus-ponies?" Ikki tried to yank the book form Jinora.

Jinora held the book high above her sister's head. "No, Ikki! Go away."

Ikki pouted then airbended the book out of Jinora's hands. As the girls tried to catch it, it unfortunately fell into the icy waters.

"No!" Jinora screamed. Then she turned to Ikki, who smiled apologetically and for once, did not speak. "Why would you do that?"

"Um…" Ikki stammered. "It was all Meelo's idea!"

Meelo stopped gnawing on his father's head and jumped in front of his quarreling sisters. "No I didn't!"

Ikki ran to the back of the boat while Jinora was distracted by Meelo. Jinora noticed her sister was missing and shouted "IKKI!"

"Spirits!" Lin said. "They are so troublesome."

Tenzin nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I am tired of their arguing."

"Good thing I'm an only child." Kuzon said without thinking.

His parents glared at him.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Awkward." Bolin whispered to Korra.

_line break_

"Alright guys. Now that we're in Republic City, I'm off." Korra said to Team Avatar. "I have to go with Beifong and Tenzin."

They were in Republic City, in front of Asami's car. They were saying their goodbyes. Tenzin was dropping off his family at their home, and then he had to do some councilman stuff. Lin was at her home resting for awhile at Tenzin's insistence.

"Which Beifong?" Kuzon asked.

She frowned. "Well…actually both of you. There's some things we need to settle like boring council meetings, fixing up the city, and all that blah blah stuff."

"So what are we going to do?" Mako asked.

"You guys have to make an appearance for saving Republic City, then you guys can do whatever." Korra answered. She didn't want to have her picture taken and she despised those nosy reporters and eager photographers and so did her friends. Although, she supposed Asami was used to it.

Bolin huffed. "Sounds boring, but not as boring as being at council meetings."

Asami agreed, "Yeah. We can go to my house and we can go swimming in the pool."

"Lucky!" Kuzon groaned. "I want to go in the pool with you."

They all stared at him until he realized what he said. Korra wiggled her eyebrows and then pointed at Asami. "So, you really want to go to the pool, huh?"

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Kuzon snapped and blushed uncontrollably.

Asami kissed Kuzon's cheek. "I know what you meant. We'll hang out at the pool some other time."

This made Kuzon blush even more. Bolin laughed at him.

"Well, bye Korra. I'll see you later." Mako said and gave Korra a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye Mako." she said and Asami drove Bolin and Mako to the Sato Estate.

Korra noticed Kuzon's face was still red. "Kuz, you'd better stop blushing before the council meeting or people will figure out that you're in love." she teased.

"You're in love too. With Mako, the tall firebender boy who confessed his love to you." he smirked.

Now Korra was blushing. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Let's just get to the council meeting." Kuzon suggested. "And, I think we're already even."

"I don't play even." Korra muttered as she gave a mischievous look at Kuzon, who already started walking to the City Hall.

_line break_

"Alright, we now must decide who will be the Chief of Police and Police Captain." Tenzin said with the authority. "The nominees for Chief of Police are Saikhan and Lin Beifong. The nominees for Police Captain are Officer Song, Kuzon Beifong and one of the nominees for Chief of Police if they do not get the position.

"I will now say why these nominees are good for the positions they were nominates for. Saikhan tried to save Republic City, although he was unsuccessful. Lin Beifong was loyal to her officers and helped save Republic City.

"Officer Song led remaining officers in an attempt to defeat Amon, but was unsuccessful. Kuzon Beifong helped the Avatar and her friends defeat Amon."

The council members-Including a Northern Water Tribe man who was hastily made a councilman by Tenzin-looked thoughtful as they tried to decide. Finally, they nodded at Tenzin when they had made their decision.

"For Chief of Police, who nominates Saikhan?"

No one raised their hands, only shooting pitying looks at Saikhan, who was surprisingly calm and did not mind at all.

"For Chief of Police, who nominates Lin Beifong?"

The council members all raised their hands in favor.

"Well duh, of course it would be Beifong." Korra whispered to Kuzon, who sat at her right.

He smirked. "Of course. My father just wants to make it official. Old man."

The two giggled and when Tenzin shot them both a look, they put on a serious expression. When he looked away, they both grinned.

"For the position of Police Captain, who nominates Officer Song?" Tenzin asked his fellow council members.

Only the Fire Nation representative raised her hand, because he had saved her grandchild. Tenzin understood completely, but it was still a bit biased.

"For the position of Police Captain, who nominates Kuzon Beifong?"

"Wait, Beifong?" the Southern Water Tribe representative asked. "Is he the son of Lin Beifong?"

Lin rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. Tenzin shuffled his feet and looked to the floor. If the public found out, Pema would find out, and then she would get angry with him for not telling her. He still hadn't told her and felt guilty whenever he looked at her or the children.

Kuzon cleared his throat and stood. "Councilman, we have more important matters to discuss rather than my parentage. With all due respect, we still must decide who will become Police Captain."

"Of course." the representative said, although Tenzin could see the curiosity in his eyes as he stared at Kuzon and Lin. "Continue, please."

All but the Fire Nation councilwoman raised their hands.

"For the position of Police Captain-"

"Oh please, D-I mean, Tenzin. No one's voting for Saikhan." Kuzon said impatiently. Tenzin could see that the boy was bored and tired, for Korra and Kuzon had stayed in City Hall for five hours. "No offense to Saikhan, of course."

Tenzin resisted the urge to strangle his son but then announced, "The decision is final. The Chief of Police is Lin Beifong and the Police Captain is Kuzon Beifong."

"Finally." Korra muttered to Kuzon. "Congratulations, by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Thanks." Kuzon said and accepted her handshake, only to get zapped. "Ow, what was that for?"

She laughed. "Mako taught me how to bend electricity. So far I can only to little shocks."

"Whatever. I've got to go home." he said, still flustered because of the shock.

"Okay. See you later then." she replied and ran out of City Hall.

Tenzin approached his son. "Congratulations, Kuzon. I hope you will work hard."

"Thank you, and don't worry, I will. Republic City will be really safe." Kuzon responded.

"Would you like to come to the island for dinner tomorrow?" Tenzin found himself saying.

His son gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Because…I haven't spent enough time with you, my own son." Tenzin said, whispering the word son. "I want to get to know you better."

Kuzon shrugged. "I guess. Can Mom come?"

"Yes, she may." he quickly agreed.

"Alright, well…see you later then." Kuzon said.

He walked to his mother and said, "Are we going _now_?"

"Yes! Patience, Kuzon." Lin scowled.

Tenzin put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Lin, can we talk for a moment?"

She sighed. "Fine. Kuzon, wait for me outside."

Kuzon rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Fine." He walked outside with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Lin asked.

"Kuzon will ask you to join him for dinner at my home. And maybe after that we can spend some time to ourselves."

Lin huffed, although Tenzin knew she was secretly loking forward to it. "Very well. What do we say we're doing?"

"We say that we're talking about Republic City and other business." Tenzin murmured in her ear.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow night." Lin said seriously and walked outside to go home with their son.

He straightened his posture and left City Hall with a smile tugging at his lips.

_line break_

"Now what? I swam twenty times around the pool, made Pabu do a lot of awesome tricks, and told a lot of great jokes. Not to mention I ate so much." Bolin said. "Now what should I do?"

Bolin, Mako, and Asami were sitting in Asami's large bedroom. They had done a lot of things, but they wished Kuzon and Korra were there with them to hang out. But they had to be in boring council meetings. Bolin knew he was lucky to not be there, but they had to make this special appearance tomorrow and he wasn't looking forward to the nosy reporters.

"I think we should go, Bo." Mako suggested. "Thanks for having us over, Asami."

"No prob." Asami said. "I'll see you two tomorrow." She gave them each a hug and they left Sato Estate.

Bolin looked at his brother. "Hey, bro. What's on your mind?"

Mako didn't seem to hear him and Bolin had to poke him in the stomach for him to respond. "Hm? Oh, just thinking."

"About?" he pressed.

Mako sighed. "Just wondering what will change and how the non-benders are. I mean, they're probably still outraged that their _beloved leader_," Mako made air quotations with his fingers. "was a waterbender. They might think it's more bender tyranny or something."

"True." Bolin replied. "But Korra will figure it out. She's the Avatar bro, don't worry."

"I guess you're right." Mako said.

"Cheer up, Mako. Let's go back to the Probending Arena. Tomorrow, we should have training or something. Don't you miss probending as much as I do?" Bolin asked.

Mako gave Bolin a small smile. "Yeah, I do."

_line break_

Korra laid on her bed. She was back at Air Temple Island and was having trouble falling asleep. She was invited to stay there so she could have some extra practice with air bending, plus it was nicer than living in the Arena. Korra would've liked to stay there with Mako and Bolin, but she feared that Bolin would feel like a third wheel.

Or, since Kuzon and Asami were dating, a fifth wheel.

It was quiet in her room. She could here the firefly-grasshoppers outside and she could see their lights. Korra breathed in deeply, but then felt a rough hand clamp her mouth.

"Did you miss me, Avatar?"

**I love cliffhangers! They make readers annoyed and wanting to know what happens next. **

**Click the magic button and type your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

**I know, the first chapter was short and not of good quality, but I hope this one will make up for it. And there's Linzin, Makorra, and whatever Kuzon and Asami are called. Um…Kusami? Meh, I'll work on it.**

**I found out that Book 2 is called Spirits. Bumi's going to be a regular on the show, Mako's a cop, Bolin is the captain of the Fire Ferrets 'cause Korra and Mako quit, they're going to be in the Southern Water Tribe, and Kya's a hippie. Lol.**

**Chapter 2: The Dinner**

Korra's eyes tried to find the intruder and saw the dark silhouette of the person on her right. The person was built like a man and Korra was now certain he was because of his low voice. She tensed. Was it Amon? As if reading her thoughts, the mysterious intruder chuckled and removed his dark mask.

"Hey Korra." Mako grinned down at her and removed his hand from her mouth. "You look scared."

She scowled and punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow! I know I should've said something but I missed you." Mako apologized. "Tenzin probably wouldn't let me come this late unless it was important."

Korra smiled. "I missed you too. Being stuck in City Hall with a bunch of old people and Kuzon wasn't fun at all."

"Bo and Asami weren't really entertaining either." he said.

"At least, we're together now." he added and planted his lips firmly on hers.

They shared a short kiss before Korra pulled away.

"You know," Korra said, changing the subject. "I don't think I'll continue probending. I still have to master the Avatar State and I'm going to be far too busy to continue probending."

"Me, neither." Mako agreed. "I think I'll be a policeman."

She laughed. "You, a cop?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?" he said in mock offense.

Korra shook her head. "Nothing. I just think you'd look good in a uniform." she grinned as he blushed. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired."

She felt Mako's warm lips on her forehead. "Good night." he breathed in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_line break_

"Mom!" Kuzon yelled. "Hurry up! We have to go to work."

"Don't rush me." Lin snapped, her eyes tired and entered the living room. She had half of her uniform on, and she wore her pajama pants underneath.

Kuzon was wearing the Police Captain uniform and serving himself and his mother coffee. He stared at her for awhile, then burst out laughing. "C'mon Mom, you should rally dress better. It's our first day since the Revolution."

Lin scowled. "If my _son _didn't tell me to hurry, I would've had my entire uniform on."

"Well, get fully dressed quickly. I really want to get to work." Kuzon said excitedly.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her bedroom. Five minutes later, Lin returned to the living room with her full attire.

He handed her a cup of coffee and a doughnut. "Let's go. I call driving the satomobile."

Lin handed him the keys. "Don't drive too fast."

"I'll try."

Once they arrived to Headquarters, Lin was forced to give the Police Captain a ticket.

_line break_

"Tenzin, are you alright?" Pema asked her husband.

Tenzin was fidgeting in his seat and had barely touched his breakfast. She wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah Tenzin, you need to relax." Korra said.

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." Tenzin replied. Pema wondered if he was lying.

He stood. "I must go now. There are more council meetings I have to attend."

Pema frowned. "I thought you were done with them for awhile."

Tenzin shook his head. "No, there's more."

"But I thought there weren't any-" Korra started to say.

"There is." Tenzin interrupted. "Good bye, everyone."

Pema stared at her husband as he exited the room. Then she looked at the children. "Did you do something to your father?"

They shook their heads. Then Jinora stood. "I have to go to the library."

"Don't stay out too long with Skoochy or else I'll go down there myself to get you." Pema warned.

"Fine." Jinora muttered, her cheeks pink from getting caught.

"I have to go too. I need to go talk with Bolin and Mako." Korra told Pema. "After that, we have to go to a press conference in front of City Hall."

Pema inwardly groaned. That meant she was left alone with the children. And they looked as hyper as ever.

_line break_

Tenzin sat at the Meditation Pavilion and closed his eyes. There were too many things on his mind. He was nervous about the dinner, but excited too. He got to be with his son and Lin. Although, there were certain complications, Pema for one. He still hadn't told her about Kuzon, and it made him feel guilty.

_Concentrate,_ Tenzin thought to himself. _Do not think of anyone or anything. _

It worked well for the first minute. He took a deep breath.

_Lin._

Tenzin shook his head and put his face in his hands. This was impossible.

___line break_

"Avatar Korra, are you going to be helping restore Republic City and keeping the streets safe?"

"Mako and Bolin, will you two and the Avatar still keep probending?"

"Asami Sato, how do you feel about your father's betrayal? Are you going to take over Future Industries?"

Asami gripped Kuzon's hand as she fought to keep her face neutral. The reporters were being way to nosy. She wanted to punch them all in the face.

Team Avatar, Lin, and Tenzin were standing in front of City Hall. They did their best to keep calm and answer the questions to the best of their abilities, but some questions were quite personal.

A reporter glanced at their intertwined hands and asked, "Ms. Sato, are you and the Police Captain dating?"

Now they were interested in them. Asami bit her lip.

"Police Captain, are you worried that Hiroshi will break out of jail and kill you for dating his daughter?"

Lin glared at the reporter, who gulped.

"Leave him alone." she growled protectively.

"What is your connection to Lin Beifong?" a brave (or stupid) reporter asked Kuzon.

"Kuzon Beifong, who is your father?"

"Is he actually a firebender?"

Asami noticed that he was glaring daggers at his new fans.

"My father will remain unknown." Kuzon announced, fighting to keep his voice under control. "My mother is Lin Beifong, obviously."

You could hear a pin drop for about ten seconds, then reporters were asking more questions and photgraphers were snapping more pictures.

"Bolin, get them on another subject." Asami whispered and nudged Bolin with her ellbow.

He nodded. "Okay." Bolin told everyone, "Mako and Korra are a couple!"

There were several gasps, including a few people fainting.

"Korra, have you and Mako planned on marrying?"

"Did you ever go on dates?"

"Have you kissed?"

Mako shot a look at Bolin. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "Asami told me to get the reporters on another subject."

"They were getting to focused on Kuzon's dad." Asami replied. "I didn't mean for Bolin to say that."

"It was the first thing that came into my head." Bolin said defensively. "Besides, you can't hide everything from the press."

"Actually, you can't hide anything from the press." Korra murmured.

Tenzin placed his hands on Bolin and Asami's shoulders. "That will be everything for today." he told the reporters.

A young woman raised her hand. "Did Kuzon's father abandon him or not?" she asked nosily.

Kuzon grabbed the microphone. "No. He didn't know about me." he answered quickly, looking at Tenzin's angered expression. He hoped nobody noticed. "And that will be all."

"Good bye everybody!" Bolin shouted into the microphone and Team Avatar departed with Tenzin and Lin.

_line break_

They decided to go eat at Narook's Noodlery. Lin and Tenzin passed. Tenzin had to go to a meeting and Lin still had to work. She let this one slide for Kuzon, since he needed a break and was still a kid. Bolin thought that he was too stressed and serious, like his mother.

"Man, I am starving!" Bolin said when their noodles arrived. He picked up his chopsticks and stuffed noddles in his mouth.

The others picked up their chopsticks and neatly put the noodles in their mouths. Bolin rolled his eyes. _Well, that wasn't the fun way to eat. _he thought as he chewed on his noodles carefully.

"Am I the only one who hated the reporters?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "No. I was ready to slap some of them."

"Ditto." Kuzon said.

"Bo, did you really have to tell everyone Korra and I were dating?" Mako asked Bolin.

He slurped his juice and then answered, "People would've found out anyways, Mako. Besides, I had to help Asami and Kuzon out. They only started dating."

"So did Korra and I!"

"Yeah, but they don't spend the whole time kissing." Bolin countered.

Mako's face went red and so did Korra's. It took all of his willpower not to laugh.

"Let's just eat." Kuzon suggested.

"Thanks for helping me out." Bolin whispered to him.

He shrugged and ate his noodles.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Asami asked Kuzon.

"I've got to go to Tenzin's for dinner." he answered. "Says he 'wants to get to know me' better."

"I noticed they're getting along better now." Korra said. "When I first met your mom, Tenzin had to come to Headquarters and bail me out. She was really abrasive to him. Now, they're friendlier."

Mako nodded in agreement. "They are pretty good friends now." he said, glad that the subject wasn't focused in him or Korra.

"It's not going to last much longer." Kuzon said. He drank his water casually as his friends stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"History will repeat itself, and he's going to hurt her again." he replied. "Who knows, maybe they're going to grow closer together, he chooses _Pema,_" Kuzon said her name with disgust, "over her again, and my mother's heart gets broken all over again."

"Maybe not." Asami said. "Maybe he'll choose her."

Korra scratched her head. "Well, he is married. That really ties his hands."

"Can we order dessert now?" Bolin asked, eating the last noodle in his bowl.

"When did you finish?" Mako asked.

"While you guys were talking about Beifong." Bolin answered. He rubbed his belly satisfactorily. "Man, that was good! But I still have room for dessert. Waitress!"

_line break_

Lin was having trouble picking out what to wear.

It was 6:45 already and she had been spending almost fourty-five minutes digging through her wardrobe to find what to wear. She couldn't just go with her uniform. That would not be right. Unfortunately, Lin did not have a great fashion sense and something that was even more unfortunate was that she did not have anyone to help her with her dilemna.

"Why couldn't I have a daughter?" she muttered as she tossed aside a shirt.

"Heard that." came Kuzon's reply from his room.

Lin rolled her eyes but did not say anything.

"Are you ready yet? Because I've been ready since I got here from the Noodlery ten minutes ago." said Kuzon. He came out of his room and leaned against the doorway. "Can't you just pick an outfit and get it over with?"

"I don't want to wear something to formal, but I'm not wearing something too casual either." she murmured.

"Women. Always taking so long to get ready." he muttered.

Eventually, Kuzon got bored and went to the living room to watch T.V. Lin finally settled on brown tights, black boots, and a dark green shirt.

"We can go now." Lin announced when she came in the room.

"Good." Kuzon stood up and turned off the T.V.

"But," she said. "I'm driving this time."

He grabbed his glider and ran his fingers over the hard, smooth wood. "Fine."

"We can just go on my mother's old boat. Leave the glider behind."

Kuzon sighed but reluctantly agreed.

Once they got to the docks, they found an old boat that hadn't been used in years.

"When was the last time this old boat sailed, Mom?" Kuzon asked.

"Your grandmother and I had to chase a firebender. He had destroyed some houses and killed people just for money. He went by boat so Toph and I chased him in this boat. The firebender was worried when we were catching up to him and he shot lightning at the boat. He was aiming for the motor, of course but luckily the idiot missed. Toph pushed me into the ocean before he fired and Toph was in the explosion. She survived, but had to retire earlier than she would've liked. I was upset that the firebender escaped, but I was glad my mother was alive. She died about eight years after the incident, when you were seven." Lin answered bitterly. "The lightning had taken its toll on her."

He nodded. "Oh." he said quietly.

"Just get in the boat." Lin instructed.

They sailed in silence towards Air Temple Island. They left the boat docked and walked to Tenzin's house.

Before they walked in, Lin told Kuzon, "After dinner, I have to discuss some important business matters with Tenzin. You should hang out with Korra and your…half-siblings."

"What kind of business matters?" Kuzon asked suspiciously.

"Important business matters, that's what. Now stop asking questions and get inside."

Before Kuzon could ask anymore questions, Ikki opened the door and gave them both a huge smile. "Hi Kuzon! Hi Lin!"

"Hey Ikki." Kuzon greeted her with a warm smile. Lin only gave her a stiff nod.

She opened the door wider and said, "Come in! Mom made dinner."

They walked into the dining room where Tenzin and his family were seated with Pema serving fresh food. Kuzon sat in between Jinora and Meelo and Lin sat next to Ikki and Tenzin. Korra sat on one end of the table and Pema sat on the other. Korra waved to them.

"Lin, it's so…nice to see you." Pema said and gave Lin a smile that she knew was fake. "And Kuzon, how are you?"

Kuzon nodded at her, his gray eyes piercing Pema's soft brown ones. "Fine." he said stiffly.

They withdrew their gazes. Kuzon picked up his chopsticks and ate carefully, as if the food was poisoned. Lin tried the food. It was good, better than her own cooking. She didn't cook much anyway and didn't like to do it. She and Kuzon mostly ate out or got takeout.

"The food is great." Lin said to Pema. Kuzon and Tenzin gave her surprised looks. Lin never acted very civil, let alone to Pema.

"Thank you." Pema replied.

"So how does it feel being Chief Beifong again?" asked Korra.

For awhile, Lin didn't know she was talking to her. "Hm? Oh, it's fine. Tiring work but we've made some progress. Not many disturbances."

She saw Meelo lean towards Kuzon and heard him whisper, "Did you bring the candy?"

"Yep." he said and patted the pocket of his pants. Meelo's eyes widened excitedly.

"Do you have some of Asami's hair?" Meelo asked.

Kuzon shook his head and gave the five-year-old an odd look. "Um, no. Do you?"

Meelo shook his head. "Not yet. But I have a plan." he said mischievously.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" he asked.

"Nope."

Ikki tugged Kuzon's sleeve. "Do you know where Uncle Bumi is?"

He shook his head.

"He's probably partying with strangers in a nightclub!" she said brightly.

"Ikki!" Tenzin scolded. "You cannot talk about what Bumi's doing!"

Lin raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess; tomorrow, when I go to work, I will see Bumi behind bars and you will have to bail him out?"

Tenzin bit his lip. "Yes." he admitted.

She noticed the bookworm-Jinora-staring intently at something under the table and presumed that she was reading a book.

After a couple of more minutes of casual converse, everyone was finished with their dinner. Lin and Kuzon forced themselves to graciously compliment Pmea's cooking. The kids dragged Kuzon out of the dining room, each for their different purposes. Jinora wanted to quiz him on one of the books they had both read, Ikki wanted to talk to Kuzon about her day and ask about his day, and Meelo really, really wanted the candy he had smuggled out of their house.

"Pema, Lin and I have important business matters to discuss." Tenzin told his wife.

She eyed them a little suspiciously. "Alright. I'll go make sure the kids don't kill your son, Lin." Pema said jokingly and went to check on the kids.

"Come, Lin." Tenzin said and they walked to his office.

Lin sat on one of the chairs and Tenzin sat beside her in another chair.

"I missed you." he said awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes. "That's all you can say? Really Tenzin?"

They looked into each others' eyes and Tenzin moved in and closed the gap in between them. Their lips met and Lin rediscovered her love for Tenzin. They both crashed on the floor but they didn't care. He wrapped on arm around her waist and the other in her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Lin put her arms around Tenzin's neck and pulled him closer to her. She let out a small moan of pleasure.

One of her boots accidently came off and she felt Pema's heartbeat come closer.

Lin reluctantly broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Pema's coming." Lin panted.

They let go of each other and sat back on the chairs. Lin fixed her messy gray hair and put her boot back on. Tenzin tried to breathe at a normal rate.

"Get a grip, Tenzin. You're hyperventilating." Lin hissed.

He calmed down a bit just before Pema came in. She was holding a tray with teacups on it and looked suspicious.

"Are you alright?" Pema asked. "I heard a loud crash."

Tenzin held up a book on his desk. "Yes. This fell on the floor when I was about to show it to Lin."

"Oh." Pema said. She held out the tray and he grabbed it. "I made you both some jasmine tea in case you two got thirsty."

"Thank you, Pema." Lin replied.

She nodded and left the room.

Lin waited until she was certain that Pema was out of earshot. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look nervous."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "It's nothing." he said quickly.

She frowned. "Tenzin…"

"It's nothing Lin. Honestly-"

Lin gave him a peck on the lips. "So why were you so nervous?"

"I just feel a little guilty for lying to Pema. I love her as the mother of my children…well, most of my children." he corrected when he saw her glare. "But I'm not in love with her. I love you, Lin. Only you."

"I love you too, Tenzin." she said to him.

Tenzin kissed her hair. "I'll love you forever. Every day of eternity."

Lin smiled. "So will I."

As they leaned in for a kiss, they heard a noise which made them jump in surprise.

"Hi Mom." Kuzon said. "Hello Father."

"Hello, Kuzon." Tenzin said. "Can I help you?"

He nodded. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

_line break_

"Why?"

They were outside. The sky was a dark blue and was completely cloudless. No one was outside but them. Kuzon's arms were folded across his chest ane he gave Tenzin a hard look.

"Why what?" Tenzin asked, oblivious to what Kuzon was trying to ask.

His gray eyes bored into Tenzin's. "Why are you doing this to my mother? Messing with her feelings and all that."

"H-h-how did you find out?" he stammered.

"I was trying to teach Korra about seismic sense. When I demonstrated it, I felt your heartbeats beating rapidly. Either you were scared, nervous, or doing something you weren't supposed to!"

Tenzin raised his arms in defense. "Kuzon-"

"You have a wife and four children. What's wrong with you?"

"Kuzon," he said gently. "I love your mother."

He shook his head. "You're going to hurt her again! I won't allow it."

"I have no intention of hurting your mother." Tenzin said firmly and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Things are complicated right now and I don't know what to do. You'll just have to trust me."

They stared at each other for a couple of tense seconds before Kuzon backed away. "I know you still love her, but promise me you won't hurt her. She was a mess when you left her. She only tried for me to act all normal again. That took years. I don't want to see her broken again."

"I promise. Will you promise not to tell Pema or anyone else about what we were doing?"

Kuzon snorted. "Of course I'm not going to tell Pema. She hates me. The feeling's quite mutual, by the way. And don't worry. No one else will know about your secret relationship. Next time, don't do it on the floor."

Tenzin felt his cheeks get warm and was certain they were red. "Of course."

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter might be in a week or so so stay tuned. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**As a recap, Team Avatar went to a press conference with Lin and Tenzin, people are now curious about the identity of Kuzon's father, and he and Lin went to Tenzin's place for dinner. Lin and Tenzin had a little…um…time to themselves after dinner. I've read that you guys found the "..don't do it on the floor" thing hilarious. I'm glad you think so.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Korra, don't you think I wouldn't be typing this?**

**Chapter 3: First Date**

**Two weeks later…**

"Oof!" groaned the thug and landed on the hard ground. Kuzon had earthbended a rock into hitting him in the butt.

He grinned and wiped the dirt of his hands. "Simple rule. Don't mess with the Police Captain."

"Thanks, Kuzon." Mako said. He was training to be an officer but he was only there to assist and get some pointers from Kuzon. He would have his writing test in two weeks and a physical test three days after that. "Really, um, informative."

"Well, you've got to learn from the best." Kuzon replied, still smiling as he put handcuffs around the thug's wrists.

"Then I should be learning from your mother." he muttered.

The Police Captain shook his head in disagreement. "Whatever, rookie. Anyway, you've got to get back to the academy and all that."

"Yeah, but you have to sign this first." Mako said and handed him a piece of paper and a pen. His cheeks were slightly red. It felt like Kuzon was some sort of teacher and it made him feel weird that he had authority over Mako.

Kuzon scribbled his signature and handed it to Mako along with the pen. "See you later."

_line break_

"Ms. Sato, we are running low on steering wheels." said a man in a tweed jacket.

"Then go order some more." Asami Sato instructed. "And order some brakes while you're at it. We're running low on those too."

"Yes, Ms. Sato." the man bowed and left.

Asami was now running Future Industries. Everything was going great. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard and she loved being the CEO of a company that made cars and planes. 'Course, at some times it was stressful because her father had tarnished Future Industries' name but she was glad to be doing something instead of being at her mansion all day, bored out of her mind. And of course, she loved her new outfit. **(A/N she looks like Amelia Earhart, btw)**

Despite having a great job and everything a person dreamed of, she was still missing something important. She had hung out with Team Avatar only once in the last two weeks since everyone was busy with their new lives. Asami missed her friends a lot, especially Kuzon. She was also quite disappointed in him, not that she'd tell him. They hadn't even had their first date but considering that he had a lot of responsibilities now, it was-sort of-alright.

_line break_

Pema turned to her husband, who was eating a late lunch due to a council meeting. They were alone in the dining room. "How was the council meeting?"

"Fine." answered Tenzin. "We were discussing some privileges that non-benders should have and things like that."

Pema couldn't resist asking, "What did you and Lin discuss last night?"

In surprise, Tenzin choked on his salad. She patted his back until he swallowed. "Oh. Uh, why?"

"Just out of curiosity, dear."

"Well…" he hesitated. "We mostly chatted and drank tea, but we did discuss…the crime in Republic City."

She was now a little suspicious. "Really?"

He nodded and ate in silence. Then he asked, "Why is this so intriguing to you? Lin and I are just, well, friends."

"Never mind." Pema said quickly and sipped some tea, trying hard to ignore the curious look from her husband.

_line break_

"Okay. That should be the last of 'em, Pabu." Bolin grinned at the fire ferret. They had been hanging posters for two hours for two new probending players; a firebender and waterbender. He was wondering if anyone would show up for the tryouts in three days.

The fire ferret twitched his nose and cooed.

Pabu climbed up Bolin's arm to his shoulder. "Let's go back to the Arena and train. Then we can eat something!" Bolin grinned to Pabu.

_line break_

Lin was in her office looking at some paperwork for the new metalbending officers and the waterbending or firebending recruits. She was approving some of their tests and some she had to write letters saying they had failed. It was dull work.

There was a knock at the door. Lin looked up from the papers. "Come in."

Korra came into her office. "Hi, Chief." she said.

"Hello Korra. What do you want?"

She hesitated. "I was kind of wondering where your son was."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Kuzon is very busy at the moment and so am I." She gestured at the few pieces of paper she had on her desk. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Korra shook her head. "I finally have a day off."

"What do you need to tell him?" she asked. "You're not dating him, are you? I thought he was with that Sato girl."

The Avatar merely laughed. "No, I'm not dating him." Lin let out a sigh of relief. "But I need you to pass this on to him."

Korra handed a flyer to Lin. "There's a fancy celebration for me and the rest of Team Avatar-plus everyone else who helped defeat Amon. You can come too if you want, although I think you have to because you probably have to make a speech like I do."

"Alright. Thank you, Korra. You may leave." Lin said and gestured to the door.

The Avatar bowed and left the office.

She sighed. She didn't like Korra that much, but she had distracted her from her paperwork. Lin finished up the last few paperwork and then sighed deeply in relief. "Finally. I'm done."

There was another knock at the door. "Come in." Lin called out.

"Hey, Chief. You've got more paperwork." said a page. He held a large amount of papers in his arms.

Lin slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

_line break_

Meelo was bored.

He had done everything from listening to Ikki, eating candy, gnawing on his father's head until he had to go to a boring council meeting, and snitching on Jinora when she was about to go meet Skoochy.

When he saw a plane in the skies, Meelo was definitely interested. The plane was small and fancy-looking. It looked like it was coming to land on Air Temple Island. He yelped and ran behind a tree. The plane landed and out came the beautiful woman in a pretty outfit.

"Hi beautiful woman!" Meelo said to Asami.

She chuckled. "Just call me Asami, Meelo."

"Why are you here, my beloved?"

"Um, I need to talk to Korra about something. It's really important."

He grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'll lead you to her!" Meelo said and led her to the Meditation Pavillion. Korra was there, her eyes shut and her expression relaxed and peaceful.

"KORRA WAKE UP THE BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IS HERE!" he yelled in her ear.

She opened her eyes and glared at Meelo. "Why the-" Then she noticed Asami. "Oh, hi Asami. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you. In private."

"You heard her, Meelo. Can you leave?"

Meelo looked at Asami and said, "Farewell, beautiful woman. I'll get some of your hair one day!"

He ran away to give them some privacy.

_line break_

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Korra. "Wait, let me guess; you're finally dumping Kuzon."

"What? That's not true! We're happy together." Asami said.

Korra's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Never mind then. I guessed because he hasn't even taken you out on a date. Mako's taken me out on three dates so far. It was really fun."

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about." she said. "He hasn't asked me out on a day yet and we've been dating for two weeks. Should I be worried?"

"Well, he is very busy keeping the streets safe and arresting people. I'm sure he'll ask you when he's available."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'd rather sleep in his free time."

Korra threw her hands in the air. "Why don't you go ask him about this?"

Asami nodded. "Thanks Korra."

_line break_

"Are you alright, Mako? You look kind of tired." Bolin said to his brother, who lay on the couch.

Mako was panting and his muscles were sore. They had worked them hard at the Academy. He didn't know how much push ups he had done today, but his muscles said way too many. There were several bending exercises that they had to accomplish before the instructors taught them more advanced techniques.

"Of course I'm tired, bro." Mako replied.

He shrugged. "Well, what do you want me to do for you? I'll make some stew if you want."

The firebender shuddered. He wasn't a big fan of his brother's stew.

"I'll be okay. Take care of yourself and Pabu. All I need is sleep and silence."

"Okay. I'll be in bed. With Pabu. In silence. Really quietly. I'll be so quiet-"

"Bolin!"

"Sorry."

_line break_

Kuzon sat across from his mother's desk. "That's a lot of paperwork you've got there." he noticed as Lin wrote. Every so often, she'd shake her hand to get the blood moving because she would grip to tightly on the pen.

Lin glared at him. "Can't you help?"

"Sorry, but this is my break. I had a really, really long day." said Kuzon and sipped some of his tea.

She handed him the flyer. "Korra wanted me to give you this."

He read it. Once he was done, he sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Cool. Looks fun, even f it's a formal occasion."

There was a knock at the door and a page came inside. "Chief, Captain. There's someone here to see you."

"If it's that cabbage guy again, tell him I hate cabbages." Kuzon told the page.

The page rolled his eyes. "It's Ms. Sato." he said and left the room.

Asami came in, looking gorgeous as ever. She look a little worried, but glad to see Kuzon.

"Asami. This is surprise." he said, running his fingers through his hair.

She smiled. "Hi Lin. Hi Kuzon. I need to talk to you."

"Is it important?" asked Lin.

"Well, yes but not in the way you think." Asami replied. "Can I talk to you outside, Kuzon?"

"Uh, sure."

He left the office and joined her outside.

He folded his arms across his chest. "So what's wrong?"

"We haven't been spending a lot of time together lately, so I was wondering if maybe later tonight we could go out and do something." she said. "Unless you're too busy but I get off from work early today so that's why tonight seemed good."

"I think I can make it. Maybe we should go to this new restaurant serving Fire Nation cuisine."

Asami gave him a dazzling smile that took his breath away. "Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, that's fine." she replied and checked her watch. "I'd better go. My break's over in ten minutes." She kissed his cheek. "Bye."

Kuzon smiled at her as she walked away and went back inside, a dazed smile on his face.

"What happened out there?" his mother asked.

"I've got a date tonight." he replied. "With Asami."

She rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a good thing."

"It's the best thing. It'll be our first date. It's going to be amazing tonight."

"Mmm."

Kuzon snapped out of his daze. "You must of felt that way too on your first date. Was it with my father?'

She nodded curtly. "Yes, it was with him. It was crazy."

"What did you two do?"

"He took us on Oogi, accidentally pushed me into the Yue Bay, and when we went back on the ground I earthbended him into a building." answered Lin while busied with paperwork.

He laughed. "My father's quite the charmer. Did you kiss him?"

She reddened. "None of your business. You're off your break. In an hour, you're free to go on your date."

Kuzon grinned. "Alright, Mom. See you later."

_line break_

Asami waited in her mansion in a new outfit she had recently purchased. **(A/N This outfit is her regular outfit in Book 2)**She was excited to go out on her first date with Kuzon. She checked her watch anxiously and hoped he wouldn't be late.

There was the honking of a car outside. She grabbed her purse and walked as fast as she could in her heels. Outside, was her boyfriend in a dark brown coat, black pants, and a dark green dress shirt. His mouth was agape when he looked at her.

"You look…you look…" he stuttered.

She chuckled. "You don't look so bad yourself, Kuz."

He opened the door for her. She climbed in and shut the door.

Kuzon drove them to the restaurant. "You look gorgeous, Asami." he said once he had control of himself.

"Thanks."

They arrived at the restaurant. It was called Fiery Fire Nation Food.

"That's an interesting name." Asami remarked.

He nodded. "Yep. After you." he said and held the door open for her.

They sat down at a booth. A waitress approached them. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have jasmine tea." said Kuzon.

"So will I." Asami said.

The waitress nodded. "Here are the menus. I'll be back with the drinks." She left to get their drinks.

"It's a pretty nice place, huh?" he asked.

Asami agreed. "Yeah, it is."

"Did you hear about that Avatar Grand Ball thing?" Kuzon inquired.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun."

"Do you want to go together?"

She smiled. "That would be really fun. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

He grinned. "Shoot."

"Are your parents alright? Korra told me the other day Tenzin was acting weird after you guys had dinner at his house."

Kuzon frowned and looked nervous. "Uh, the thing is-"

"Here are your drinks. What can I get you?" the waitress asked, placing their tea cups in front of them.

"I'll have…the spicy chicken with wonton soup." Kuzon said after he skimmed through the menu.

The waitress scribbled his order down, then asked Asami, "What would you like?"

"I'll have dumplings and fried rice, please." she said and handed her menu to the waitress.

The waitress left them alone.

"Kuzon, I'm waiting."

"Well, they had…a moment." he muttered, his cheeks pink. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Asami nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

"So how's Future Industries doing?" Kuzon said, changing the subject.

"Fine. Did you know my father's trial in two weeks? They expect me to be there and be a witness." she said.

"I heard. I have to be there in case he puts up a fight or former Equalists try to break him out." he said grimly. "I'm sorry."

She tried to shrug casually. "Sorry I mentioned it. I needed to get it out. I haven't talked to anyone about it and it's driving me nuts."

Kuzon held her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine. The council will give him justice and then…hopefully you can put the past behind you and forgive your father. He did this for you and your mother because he loved you two, but he did the wrong thing instead of the right thing. You'll be fine. You've got me. And Korra, Bolin, Mako, my mother, and Tenzin's family."

"Thanks, Kuzon. That was really nice of you." Asami said and gave him a soft smile.

He brought her hand to his lips. "You're welcome."

A man in a metal bending uniform ran towards their table, ruining the romantic moment.

"Captain Beifong!" said a metalbender. "Captain Beifong!"

Kuzon looked at him, a slight irritable tone in his voice. "What's wrong?"

The metalbender said, "There's been a disturbance downtown. One of the triads was seen robbing a shop."

He sighed. "Sorry Asami. I've got to handle this."

"Let me come with you." Asami offered. "I have the Equalist glove in my car."

Kuzon nodded. "Alright."

The metalbender ran to an airship and Asami led Kuzon to her car. They followed the airship until they caught sight of made a ramp of earth and the Satomobile flew up. Kuzon sent blocks of earth to the van and dented the metal. Asami shot electricity at one of the tires. The van skidded to a stop and almost turned over. The thugs grabbed multiple bags and tried to make a run for it. The earthbender captured the two thugs in two separate earth shells.

"No one messes with Captain Beifong." he said firmly. "Take them away."

Two metalbenders rushed forward from the airship and earthbended the thugs out while grabbing the backs of their hirts. They put handcuffs around their wrists and led them away.

"What else is in the van?" Asami asked. "We should go check it out."

They opened the van carefully. There weren't any more thugs, just bags of jewels and yuans. Suddenly, she heard a loud cry from under some of the bags. She looked at Kuzon, who looked surprised. Asami dug under the bags and found a baby girl wrapped in a thin blanket.

"Woah." he said. "Why is there a baby there?"

She shrugged, carefully cradling the baby. She opened her eyes. Bright blue eyes gazed at Asami's green ones. Asami carefully examined the baby. She had light skin and black hair. The baby looked hungry.

"We have to take care of her." Asami said firmly.

Kuzon put his arms around her shoulders. "We will. But we have to look for her parents. They probably miss her."

"The baby can stay at my place." she said. "I'll feed her, help her sleep," she sniffed the baby. "and I'll give her a bath. Poor thing, what was she doing there anyways?"

He looked thoughtfully at her. "The thugs might've stolen her from her parents or maybe one of them is her father. I'll take you home."

"Thanks." Asami said and carried the baby safely into the Satomobile.

"Empty the van and put the bags at Headquarters." ordered Kuzon and the metal benders obliged.

Kuzon drove them to her mansion as fast as he could. They spoke about the baby, about what she might need for the night. Asami was getting fond of the baby girl all of a sudden. She always liked children and wanted siblings when she was younger but all that ended when her mother died.

They arrived at the front of the mansion.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

He started to drive away, but Asami called out, "What should we name her?"

She thought he couldn't hear her but he yelled back, "Lian!"

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Grand Ball

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm kind of busy and writing a book of my own. My manager and agent want it to be done soon and I'm almost at the middle of it. It'll probably be published next year 'cause I've already got a publisher. I'm so lucky to have a good agent. **

**So here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Grand Ball**

Bolin looked at the baby in the crib. "She looks so…squishy looking." He poked her cheek. "What did you guys name her?"

"Lian." Asami answered. They were both taking care of the baby. Asami and Kuzon made arrangements to take turns, but Bolin wanted to help Asami because he was free today and didn't have to practice for probending yet.

"Lian." he mused. " So is she going by your last name or by Kuzon's?"

She shrugged. "He said we're probably not going to have her for long because her parents must be searching for her, so it doesn't really matter. If no one claims her in thirty days, then she'll go to an orphanage and be adopted by someone."

"Do you want to adopt her because you seem really fond of her." said Bolin.

Asami bit her lip. "I'm only eighteen. I could, but I'm kind of too young to be raising a kid."

He picked up Lian and put her on his lap. The little girl looked at him with her big blue eyes. She laughed when Bolin tickled her.

"You're good with kids." complimented Asami.

Bolin smiled. "Thanks. I used to help take care of some of the young kids on the streets for awhile until Mako and I had to move on somewhere else. I like kids. They're cute…most of the time."

Lian held her hands out towards Asami. She took her in her arms and the baby cuddled closer to her.

"How old is she?" asked Bolin.

"I think maybe around a year old or so." she guessed.

Bolin nodded. "That's what I thought."

"So how's Mako?"

"He's fine. Training to be an officer. He's stressed and tired all the time."

Asami nodded sympathetically. "Poor guy. But it's probably going to be worth it."

"Yeah. He's determined." he said. "Have you seen Korra lately?"

"Yep. I saw her yesterday. She's fine. Busy, but fine."

Bolin said, "So, the Avatar grand ball thing is today."

She nodded. "I'm going with Kuzon and Korra is going with Mako. Are you going with anyone?"

He frowned and then looked at Lian. "I'm going with her. Right kiddo?"

They laughed and the baby clapped her hands.

_line break_

Mako looked at the writing test, the pen in his hand shaking. He bit his lip and wrote down the answer. He had been doing that for about two hours, writing answers, bubbling in the circles, answering essay questions. His hand was tired. Mako wiped sweat off his forehead. He was nervous. He didn't want to fail. He wanted to be an officer, to help people like Korra. Mako faced the exam, more determined than ever.

_line break_

"Why was there a baby girl in your van?" Kuzon said with a forced calm.

He was interrogating the thugs he had captured the night before. The thugs were named Fong, a skinny man with wild black hair, and Kong, a big man with a long brown beard. They were new criminals and all he had learned was they had been taking little amounts of yuans or jewels from every household they could sneak into at night.

Fong looked at him with cold amber eyes. "It doesn't matter." he said defiantly.

"If you don't want to end up in prison for ten years then yes, it does matter."

"Fine. We were stealin' from dis poor couple who couldn't take care of their kid." Kong answered gruffly. "They gave us their kid and told us they didn't want 'er so we were planning' ta use 'er as a servant."

Kuzon wrote it down in his notepad. "They were very clear that they didn't want the baby?"

"Yup. Said that she was a burden. They were headin' up to Ba Sing Se. They had the kid way too early. They were eighteen, Cap'n. And they were nobility. Their parents disowned them when they had their kid and took her here 'cause they wanted to get rid of her here for some reason. Since we took the kid off their hands, they can probably have their inheritance now." Fong explained.

He nodded. "Alright. Is there any additional information you would like to give me?"

"Nope." Kong replied, popping the p.

"Very well. Officers, take them away to their cells. It seems like they'll be spending three years in prison." Kuzon ordered.

"Hey Fong." Kong said while the metalbenders put handcuffs on their wrists. "I got us three years instead of ten!"

"Shut up, you oaf!"

_line break_

Tenzin walked through the streets of Republic City. A council meeting had been canceled so he had decided to have some time to himself. Life at Air Temple Island had become stressful because Rohan was waking up frequently in the night and the children were complaining. Pema wasn't much better. She was becoming suspicious of his relationship with Lin. She was also asking questions about Kuzon. Ever since the boy had come into Tenzin's life, he had changed everything. He excited the children and Rohan liked him. Kuzon was friends with Korra, Bolin, and Mako, and the boyfriend of Asami Sato. He was the Police Captain. He was part of Team Avatar. He helped save Republic City and the world. Kuzon Beifong changed everything.

It was about time that Pema would put everything together and realize who Kuzon really was. So Tenzin would have to be extra careful and come up with better lies. He hated lying. It was against his nature and his father had taught him to always be honest.

_If you were in my position, what would you do Father? _Tenzin wondered.

Of course, he received no answer. He bit his lip. Aang would've never been in this sort of situation. He would've never thought his own son would be stuck in a problem like this.

Tenzin looked at Air Temple Island. He sighed, and went back home.

_So alone._

_line break_

Lin went home early because of a headache she had. Normally she would've stayed, but her officers insisted she'd take it easy. They thought she had been through too much during the war and she looked tired when she went to work. Lin put up a good argument until her son offered to take care of things for the rest of the day. They were both going off work early because of the Avatar Grand Ball.

The door opened and she jumped out of surprise. Kuzon was standing there cradling a baby in his arms.

Her jaw dropped. "Is that baby your…Kuzon, I told you you're too young to be having children!"

"She's not my daughter!" he protested. "She's a baby that Asami and I are taking care of. We found her in some criminals' van and she was abandoned and…well, yeah."

"Wahhh!" cried the baby.

Kuzon frantically tried to calm her down. "It's okay little one. Don't cry. I'm here, everything's fine."

Lin looked at him in annoyance. "Why can't Asami take care of her?"

"Because she had to work. I'd leave her with Bolin, but he's busy too." he answered.

The baby fidgeted in his arms and stopped crying.

"Finally." she muttered.

"How did you deal with me when I was young?"

"You didn't cry much. You mostly were too curious for your own good. Once, you almost got kidnapped." replied Lin.

He cocked his head, curious. "Really?"

"Yes. You had me worried. When I found the ones who were about to take you away, I almost killed them. They went to prison after six months in a hospital."

He smiled. "You're a good mother, even if you think otherwise."

Lin rolled her eyes. "You have no idea what you're saying.

Kuzon said, "I do, Mother. You're amazing and loving. I couldn't ask for a better parent. Plus you kick criminals' butts. That's pretty awesome."

"Mmm." Secretly, she was quite flattered and touched.

He held out Lian to her. "Can you hold her? I need to find her bottle."

Lin carefully held the little girl in her arms. Lian lazily looked up at her with her big blue eyes. She remembered when she had originally did not want children, but after that night with Tenzin…she had never been more excited.

Kuzon returned with her bottle. "I need a quick favor."

"What?"

"Uh…you have to take care of Lian for an hour until I get off from work. Bye Mom!"

He made a beeline for the door and ran away while Lin yelled, "I did not agree to this!"

_line break_

"Mako! Do you know where my suit is? I can't find it." Bolin yelled as he rummaged through his closet.

He heard his older brother yell back, "I don't know! I'm still getting ready so you'll have to find it yourself."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Pabu climbed up his arm to his shoulder and nipped his ear. Bolin looked at his fire ferret. "Not now, Pabu. I have to go find my suit."

Pabu nipped his ear again and jumped to the floor.

"Pabu, I can't play with you right now. Later."

The fire ferret took Bolin's dress shoe and ran off with it.

"Hey! Come back!" Bolin said and followed his pet, who scurried under his bed. He put his arm under the bed and found something there. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him. It was his suit, the one that he had worn at the gala that Tarrlok threw for Korra.

"Oh. That's where I put it." said Bolin. He looked down at Pabu. "Thanks buddy. I should go change right now."

After thirty minutes of putting on his suit and doing his hair, Bolin was ready.

When he came out, Mako was waiting for him outside his door wearing his suit and his scarf.

Mako looked a little impatient. "Finally, little bro." he said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Alright, Mako, alright. We all know why you really want to go to the Grand Ball thing."

His cheeks turned pink. "Whatever. Let's go."

_line break_

Korra looked at her closet and skimmed through the dresses. She and Asami had once gone shopping together so there had to be a good dress to wear. Korra finally settled on a dark blue dress that hugged her body. She zipped up the dress and fixed her hair. Korra kept her armband in its place. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Huh. I don't look to bad if I say so myself." she murmured to herself, still smiling.

She put on a silver necklace Mako had given her and deemed herself ready to go.

Korra walked out her bedroom to go with Tenzin and his family to the Grand Ball.

_line break_

Asami drove in her Satomobile to the Grand Ball. She was in a beautiful red dress that fit her slim figure and showed off her curves. Asami was wearing makeup. She was excited to go and hoped that it would be fun.

"I hope Kuzon is taking good care of Lian." she said to herself.

She looked out the window. There was quite a bit of traffic. She didn't realize so many people would be attending.

_I hope I get a good parking space. _she thought.

_line break_

"Good grief, Kuzon. Couldn't you have taken longer?" Lin said to Kuzon.

He held his hands up in defense. "I had to organize patrols and get some officers to the Grand Ball so they can make sure everyone's safe. Maybe some crazy person would just ruin it. Think about it, that would really suck."

"Point taken. Take the kid. I need to go change into my uniform." she said, thrusting Lian into his arms.

Kuzon blocked her way to her bedroom. "You're off duty, aren't you? Don't you have to wear a dress?"

She paled. "No. I will take charge of the metal benders and everything. You can go in a suit if you'd like."

He smirked. "Alright."

Lin walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

He went to his messy bedroom and put Lian on his bed. Kuzon looked at his closet. Mostly training clothes. Not many formal things.

"Hmm." he muttered. He found a light green dress shirt and a black jacket with green stripes at the wrists. "These could do." Kuzon went to his dresser and found black pants that were suitable for the occasion.

The earthbender quickly dressed and tried to comb his hair. No luck. His spiky hair refused to stay down. Defeated, Kuzon threw his comb on the floor and took the baby girl in his arms.

"We need to find you a dress." he mused. "Luckily, Asami packed some nice things for you to wear in your bag."

He grabbed the bad, which had been resting on his drawer. Kuzon opened it and found a red dress with rhinestones on the border. There was a red hair band with a flower on it, frilly white socks, and bright red shoes. He started to undress Lian and then dressed her into her nice clothes. Unfortunately, the little girl refused to wear the shoes and wouldn't wear them no matter what.

"C'mon Li." Kuzon pleaded. "Wear the shoes."

The little girl pouted and shook her head.

Kuzon sighed. "It's just for one night."

"No." she said stubbornly. The little girl could only say a few words like no, yeah, and cookie as far as Kuzon knew.

"Please?"

Lian looked at Kuzon and shouted, "No idiot!"

He was stunned. "Since when did you learn how to say that?"

"I taught her that." Lin said. She was at his doorway looking down at them.

He rolled his eyes. "Were you talking about Tenzin?"

"Possibly." she said, examining her fingernails. "We should go to the Grand Ball right now. We don't want to be late."

"Right." Kuzon agreed. "Let's roll!"

_line break_

"Korra!" Mako gasped. "You look…"

She looked too beautiful for words. Korra was in a dress that fit her perfectly and she was wearing the necklace he gave her.

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Hat Trick."

He grinned and Korra looped her arm through his. "Let's go find Bolin, Kuzon, and Asami." Mako said. "I think Bolin's eating but I don't know where Kuzon and Asami are."

"They might not be here yet." said Korra.

He shrugged. "Then that's more time to ourselves. Wanna dance?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you. I'm not a great dancer."

"It's all in the leading when it comes to a slow song." Mako replied as a slow dance began to play. "Let's go."

Korra beamed. "Okay. Let's dance."

They were now on the dance floor. Mako put a hand on Korra's waist and the other grasped her hand. Her free hand was on his left shoulder.

"This isn't so bad." she said. "When did you learn how to dance?"

"When I went with Asami to the gala that Tarrlok threw for you. She taught me how to, but I think she gave up on me when I accidentally stepped on her foot." Mako admitted.

Korra laughed. "Nice."

Once the slow song ended, he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too."

_line break_

Kuzon, Lian, and Lin walked in the Grand Ball. There were a lot of people there, especially rich people. Lian looked wide-eyed at the many people laughing, eating, and dancing. She grabbed Kuzon's jacket tightly with her small fist.

"It's alright, Lian." he soothed, gently rubbing her back. "They're just people. They're not going to hurt you."

"You're good with children." Lin remarked.

"I'm good with _her_. She's an easy kid." he corrected.

Lin looked at Tenzin. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Okay then." he said and his mother walked away. He looked through the crowd and spotted Asami.

"Asami!" he called out, waving his hand. She spotted him and he walked to her. "Hi."

"Hi Kuzon. Hi Lian." she said and took the baby girl.

Kuzon smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hey guys!" Bolin said, interrupting their conversation. "There is such good food here! I'm in paradise." He looked at Lian. "Hi little one. Do you mind if I take her?"

"Not at all." Asami replied. Kuzon handed him her bag. "Her milk and some toys are in there, along with some other stuff."

"That's cool." he said, shouldering the bag. "Well, I'm going to eat some more and sit somewhere. I'll see you later."

Kuzon waved. "Bye."

He turned back to Asami. "So you wanna dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

_line break_

Tenzin and Lin were watching their son dance with Asami from a table. They looked happy and in love. It was nice to see Kuzon having fun and laughing.

"Kuzon looks like he's having fun." he said.

Lin nodded. "He always talks about her. He's definitely in love."

Tenzin smiled. "He's a lot like you."

"Sometimes he acts like you. Peaceful, calm. It annoys me."

He laughed and she joined in too. The years had washed away when she laughed. Lin looked beautiful.

"You should laugh more often."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You look...happier when you do.

Lin shrugged. "Not much to laugh about."

He changed the subject. "Anything new?"

"Kuzon has a baby."

Tenzin spat out his wine. Partly because he did not like it, and partly because he couldn't believe Lin's news. "What?"

Lin laughed. "Don't worry. He found her in the van of criminals. Her parents abandoned her so he and Asami are taking care of her."

He relaxed. "Good. No son of mine is going to get a girl pregnant at that age."

"What?"

They both turned around and saw a shocked and angry Pema. She was glaring at both of them.

"We need to talk." Pema said to Tenzin, who's eyes showed fear. Lin bit her lip. Now she had found out. It wouldn't be long before she found out about their secret relationship.

"You can talk to both of us." Lin said firmly.

She looked at Lin and nodded. "I'll take you up on that."

_line break_

Mako and Korra walked arm in arm towards Kuzon and Asami, who both looked worried and kept glancing at a table. Korra couldn't see who was there, but she thought she saw Pema with an angry expression talking to…was that Beifong? And Tenzin?

"Guys, have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, he's on babysitting duty. He'll be right back." answered Kuzon.

Bolin walked to them with a fussy Lian in his arms. "Here man."

Kuzon took Lian from his arms. She immediately calmed down.

"Thanks."

"No problem, we're Team Avatar; the heroes on babysitting duty."

Asami checked her watch. "Korra, isn't it time for your speech?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah! Gotta go guys!"

"Good luck Korra!" Mako yelled after her.

Everyone gathered near the stage to listen. Team Avatar, Tenzin, and Lin stood behind Korra as she delivered her speech. Lian was in Kuzon's arms, her fist in her mouth.

"It's been an honor being here, serving you all. Amon is gone and now non-benders and benders are living in peace. I will work hard to make sure that peace is not disrupted. I will work with Chief Beifong to help the citizens in Republic City and make it the center of peace in the world."

Lin took Korra's place at the podium. "The Avatar and I are making plans to make the city safer for everyone, benders and non-benders alike. Things are looking well already. Enjoy the ball and let us celebrate the defeat of Amon."

People cheered and the press came to ask questions.

"Avatar Korra, do you think Amon will return?"

"Chief, do you approve of your son's relationship with Ms. Sato?"

"Bolin I love you!" a crazed fan girl squealed.

"Captain, is that your daughter?"

The reporters gasped. "But you're not even married!"

"But-" Kuzon started to protest.

Asami took Lian from Kuzon. "She's our adopted daughter."

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

She shrugged. "They're not listening to us anyway. Besides, you have to admit she is kind of like our daughter."

A couple of ladies made an aww sound.

"Her name is Lian. Lian Beifong." Kuzon announced and wrapped his arm around Asami's waist. Lian cooed and grabbed Asami's dress.

The reporters gasped. Then one asked, "Are you going to get married?"

"When we are older." Kuzon answered, glancing nervously at Lin. "My mother probably does not approve at this age."

"He's not wrong." Lin said seriously and everyone laughed.

They were done asking questions so everyone could start dancing again.

"Really? You already adopted her?" Lin asked, her arms folded across her chest. She was glaring at her son.

Kuzon bit his lip. "Can you give us a minute? We need to talk."

"Of course. Here, I'll take Lian off your hands." Lin said and took the baby away.

Asami faced Kuzon. "So...we've only had a couple of dates and now..."

"Now we're probably getting married and everyone thinks we have a daughter." he finished. "But I really wish you hadn't told them that."

She looked troubled. "I'm sorry but Kuzon...I didn't know what to do. What if something happens to us or-"

He silenced her with a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back and he pulled away gently moments after. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." He hesitated, then asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Before she answered, a slow song began. Asami smiled at him. "I would love to."

_line break_

Meanwhile, Mako and Korra were eating and talking to each other excitedly, often laughing. Bolin was watching them from the other side of the table. He was stuffed and had no one to talk to. He would've talked to them, but they seemed like they wanted to talk alone.

Kuzon and Asami walked from the dance floor to their table. Lian was on one of the chairs. Lin had given her to Bolin after she had taken her from Kuzon. The little girl looked at everything in amazement, as if this was the greatest thing ever. Bolin wished he was with a girl. He felt so left out.

"Here, Lian." Bolin said as he remembered her bag. He found a cookie covered in red frosting. "Eat it."

She looked curiously at it and took it. She fingered it carefully before eating it. Kuzon and Asami were laughing as Lian ate the cookie messily. There was frosting all over her face.

"She's adorable." Asami said fondly.

"Yeah, she is." agreed Kuzon.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pema look angrily at his parents.

He grimaced. "That can't be good."

Asami looked and said, "We should go check it out."

"Just what I was thinking. Except only me. I think it's a family matter, " he said and held a finger up to stop her retort. "I know you want to come to, but this really doesn't look good." Kuzon said and asked Bolin, "Can you watch the baby and Asami for awhile? Make sure neither of them follow me."

"Sure."

Kuzon walked towards his parents and Pema.

"He's your son?" they heard Pema yelp.

_She figure it out. _He folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, it's freaky but true. Thought you would've figured this out by now."

She scowled at Lin. "I knew it. I knew there was something between you two."

"Pema-" Tenzin started to say but was interrupted.

She whirled around. "Why didn't you tell me Tenzin?"

He gulped. "I didn't know how. I'm so sorry Pema."

"I thought there was something strange about you. I knew that you were nothing but trouble." Pema said to Kuzon.

"Yes, because it was all my idea to be born." he shot back sarcastically.

Lin defended her son. "Don't you ever say that to my son."

"And," he added. "There's another thing."

"What?" Pema asked.

"I'm also an airbender. Hyahh!" Kuzon grinned and punched right in front of her face. She yelped. "Just kidding."

Pema, Lin, and Tenzin shot Kuzon daggers. He bit his lip. "Sorry. Thought it would be funny."

She looked back at her husband and ignored the young earthbender. "You should've told me."

"I know, and I apologize." Tenzin said sincerely.

Pema sighed. "I'm going home and I'm taking the children. We'll talk about this later." She walked away.

Lin looked at Tenzin sadly. "Tenzin, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, Dad. So am I." Kuzon said genuinely. Tenzin noticed it was the first time he called him dad. "Hope she doesn't kill you later."

His mother punched him in the arm. The young earthbender flinched from the pain.

"How insensitive, Kuzon." Lin scolded.

He shrugged. "Well, I was raised by you."

She shot him a look. "Not the time."

"Well, I'll have to leave early." Tenzin said, sighing sadly. "Bye Lin, Kuzon."

"Good bye."

"See ya."

He left them and Kuzon looked at his mother. "You're never going to get over him, are you?" he asked softly.

Lin was still looking at the door he has used to leave. "Never."

**0_0 PEMA FOUND OUT! What will she do to Tenzin? How will this affect her relationship with him? These questions will be answered…eventually. Because I am not sure what will happen in Book 2 or Book 3 so I can't do anything too drastic. I hope you understand 'cause that would really mess up the story. And if you have any ideas for new chapters, feel free to tell me.**

**Oh yeah, I need a favor. If any of you know Michale Dante DiMartino's email address please give it to me so I can e-mail him about the show. I wonder if Lin will appear in Book 2? Well, thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Change

**Finally, I finished this chapter. Sorry that I accidentally put the wrong chapter four. I laughed at myself when I read the reviews. I'm such a distracted fool. Good thing I caught it early on!**

**This is the chapter where things get heated. I hope you remember what happened last chapter, 'cause you'll need to read it to understand this chapter.**

**Just wanted to put this out there, apparently August 6-August 12 is Linzin week! Read it on tumblr.**

**Takes place the day after the Grand Ball, except for the first part. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: A Great Change**

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Pema angrily whispered. The children were in bed and for once, Meelo was forced to sleep in his own bedroom. They knew something was wrong, but decided not to interfere. Tenzin hoped they weren't eavesdropping and for once, wished he had Lin's seismic sense.

He sighed. "Pema, I didn't how to tell you. I couldn't just mention it casually. I regret not telling you sooner. How many times do I have to say it? I really am sorry."

"Tenzin, I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other. That's what marriage is about."

"From now on, I will be honest with you." _Unless there are secrets worth keeping._

Pema nodded, finally satisfied. "Alright." she said. "We should get some sleep."

They put on their pajamas and went to bed.

"Good night Tenzin." she murmured, kissing his cheek.

He felt oddly uncomfortable. "Good night."

Once he fell asleep, he dreamed of Lin.

Tenzin didn't know it, but Pema stayed up long enough to hear him whisper Lin's name.

_line break_

Bolin looked at his dark skinned friend and grinned. "Thanks for coming Korra. I need help deciding who's good enough to be on the team."

"No problem." she said and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope we find good benders."

"Yeah." he agreed.

They walked to the Probending Arena gym, where many firebenders and waterbenders were lined up. They were chatting with each other, some boasting about their abilities while others were just talking in a friendly manner. Bolin led Korra to the table in front of the benders and looked at the first one in line, a girl with caramel skin, bright blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Okay, so um…Fang Yin. Show us your stuff." Bolin said.

She nodded and bended some water out of a barrel. Fang Yin moved the water around her and almost hit Korra in the face with it.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

He looked at Korra and mouthed, _not her_.

Bolin turned back to Fang Yin. "Thanks for that demonstration. Next!"

Hour after hour, more benders arrived but none of them were good enough. They did not have the skill, accuracy, or spirit that Mako and Korra had while playing in the matches.

Korra shook her head. "None of these people are good."

"I know, but what choice do I have?" he said glumly. "I'll choose these two." He pointed to applications of a big waterbender girl and a bored, geeky firebender guy.

"Sorry it didn't turn out so well, Bolin." she said, and patted his shoulder to comfort him.

He shrugged. "It's okay."

"I know what will cheer you up." Korra said brightly. "How about…noodles?"

Bolin perked up. "Now you're talking! Noodles here we come!"

_line break_

Mako ran into the Police Headquarters, pushing past officers.

"Watch it, kid." an officer growled.

"Sorry." he said as he looked back and ran into Lin Beifong. They both fell on the floor.

She rubbed her head as she stood up and scowled at him. "What are you doing here, Mako?"

"Sorry about that, Chief." he said. "I was just wondering…did my writing test, the one that I had to do to become an officer…did you read it?"

"I don't remember every single test I see. You should go. I'm very busy at the moment." she snapped. "You will receive the results in a few days."

"Right. Thanks."

_line break_

Asami took Lian into her arms. There wasn't much to do at work, so she had taken Lian with her to personally take care of her. The butler sometimes did, but he made it very clear he did not like taking care of a baby.

"One of these days, Kuzon and I are going to adopt you." she whispered to the baby. "We might as well. You're practically our daughter."

Lian clapped her hands and attempted to chew on a pencil before Asami caught her.

She laughed. "Sorry, little girl. That's not for chewing."

The baby pouted and said, "Chew!"

"Well, you can chew on a cracker while I read these important papers." she said and handed Lian a cracker. The little girl happily ate it, thrilled to use her teeth.

_line break_

"Chief, Captain!" yelled a metalbender, holding papers in his hand.

Kuzon and Lin stopped walking and looked back. "Yes?" said Kuzon.

The metalbender handed Lin the papers. "We've had reports of a new triad that call themselves the Element Strikers. They've killed six people today when the firebender shot lightning at a house."

The papers had little information about the new triad and some pictures of them. There was a waterbender, earthbender, and a firebender.

"Keep an eye out for them. Send extra officers to the area where they killed the people." Lin instructed.

"Yes Chief!" the metalbender saluted and left.

Kuzon took the papers from his mother. "Look at this one."

"What does it say?"

"Those six people weren't benders." he said. "It seems like these guys are after…non-benders."

"We can't be sure." Lin said.

He put on his thinking face, which was exactly like his father's. "True. We'll have to consider it though. If they attack more non-benders then we'll know my theory is correct."

"But why would they do that?" she asked. "They barely took any money."

"Well, it could be because they were angry at non-benders for Amon's Revolution." Kuzon reasoned. "Maybe someone close to them lost their bending to Amon. They still blame Equalists for that, and are taking their anger out on all non-benders."

She nodded. "Although we still need more evidence for that."

"I'll lead some officers and try to find these Element Strikers." he said.

Lin bit her lip. She couldn't tell him not to go. He was an adult already, and her second-in-command. "Be careful." she warned. "They are very dangerous."

"I will." Kuzon said and went to get a team of metalbenders.

_line break_

Kuzon led his team to the destroyed home of the six dead non-benders. The roof was burnt and had holes in it from rocks. He saw patches of ice on the walls and blood on the floor. The eight metalbenders seemed a little nervous when they saw the bodies. Two adults, two grandparents, and four children. The oldest was Kuzon's age and the youngest about five years old. The little one had a hole in his chest made from a pointed rock tainted with blood. The other were killed with either fire, water, or in the same way as the little boy. They discovered the grandmother had died because the waterbender of the triad had put water in her lungs and frozen it.

He was disgusted. The waterbender had probably enjoyed watching the old woman die. And the firebender seemed to like using lightning because his victims were so bloodied. The metalbenders found many rocks thrown across the room. The earthbender probably didn't have good skill.

"Captain, look." one of the metalbenders said. He was pointing at a broken window. "There are footprints outside."

"Let's check it out. Good work, officer." he said and they went outside to check them out.

They followed the trail of footprints until there weren't anymore of them. It was as if they'd vanished into thin air.

"They're gone." one of the officers muttered.

Kuzon shook his head. "I don't think so." He retracted the sole of his right boot and pounded his foot on the ground, using his seismic sense to feel the vibrations. "There's a tunnel underground."

"Why are there always tunnels underground?" said a female metalbender.

He moved the earth and the officers saw the earthen tunnel. And the trail of footprints.

"After you." he said and when all the officers went underground, he followed them and put the covering of earth over the tunnel.

The metalbenders were led by Kuzon through the tunnel since he was the one with the seismic sense. However, he couldn't see with his eyes and his feet at the same time, so he had two officers at his side. The officers would see with their eyes while he saw with his feet.

"Stop!" Kuzon immediately barked and the metalbenders came to a sudden halt. "There was a trap." He kicked a piece of earth in front of them and it fell into a deep pit that had not bee there before. One of the metalbenders made a bridge of earth to get across the pit.

"We're getting somewhere." he told his team. "There's a large hideout coming soon."

He heard one of the new recruits whisper, "Wow. He can actually sense that?"

"Well, duh. Beifongs are the best earthbenders in the world." an officer said.

Kuzon heard one of the metalbenders gasp. "It's their hideout!"

He stopped using his seismic sense and looked with his eyes. There were luxurious chairs around a fireplace and an opened refrigerator with snacks. Bottles of wine were scattered on the floor. A poster of Amon hung on the wall with tiny earth darts on his mask and on his eyes. The rest of the space had crumpled up yuans and spit.

"Looks like no one's here." said a metalbender.

A blast of fire came directly towards the metal bender's face but Kuzon lifted a wall of earth to protect him. The firebender grinned, showing several missing teeth and the ones he had were gold.

"Why hello officers." he said in a falsely charming voice. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Chen, the leader of the Element Strikers triad. This is Hai," a waterbender dropped in from a hole above. He had long brown hair and dull blue eyes. "the waterbender and my good friend, Quan." Quan followed Hai, but made a better appearance by slowly making the earth pillar he was standing on go down. His dark green eyes gleamed.

"You're under arrest for killing those six non-benders." Kuzon announced. "If you don't come peacefully, we'll have to bring you in by force. But I'm guessing it's the second choice, since you criminals are idiotic enough to try to fight us."

Hai laughed. "I've heard many things about you, Captain. The son of the chief and, supposedly, a firebender. A metalbender who was just lucky enough to become Police Captain." he smirked. "Well, you'll have to report to your mommy that you had failed to capture us."

Quan grinned. "What do you have to say to that, little boy?"

He gritted his teeth. "Q's a stupid letter!"

Kuzon shot rocks at Quan, who dodged all but did not forsee Kuzon coming on head on. He shot the metal cables at him and threw Quan to the wall. The metalbenders joined in on the fight, shooting cables and bending the earth. Chen fired attacks at a female metalbender, who groaned when a shot hit her leg. Hai got water from his large waterskin and froze some of the officers to the ground. Quan lifted the earth and the frozen metalbenders hit the ceiling hard. The remaining officers who were ready to fight were Kuzon and three others. Kuzon swung the cables at Chen, who was preparing a fire blast at him when he was slammed into Quan. Chen accidentally shot the fire at Quan and he howled in pain. They both tumbled to the floor, trying to untangle themselves. The metalbenders captured Hai with their metal cables and took his waterskin.

"Good work, officers." Kuzon said. "One of you, get the chief and tell her to bring in some extra officers and an ambulance."

The new recruit who had commented on Kuzon's seismic sense nodded. "Yes sir!" he said, bowed, and then ran quickly.

Quan hissed at Hai. "Now!"

Kuzon cocked his head, but before he could do anything Chen blasted fire from his mouth at Hai's bonds. Hai was free and at his feet. The officers tried to capture him again but Hai raised his hands and the officers stopped.

_He's a bloodbender. _he thought. He attempted to use hit cables but Hai bloodbended him too.

The officers and Kuzon groaned from the excruciating pain. During that time, Quan and Chen freed themselves and smirked at their painful cries.

"Did I forget to mention Hai here is a bloodbender?" Chen asked with mock innocence. "You'll never catch us now."

"Ugh, mon-sters." Kuzon gasped.

Quan laughed. "I was expecting more from you, but I suppose that the officers weren't very well trained."

"We're going to leave right after we snap your necks and find us another hideot." Chen grinned evilly. "The chief will find your bodies and try to find us herself. We'll kill her the same way we're gonna kill you and take over Republic City. We'll punish all the non-benders who joined Amon, heck, why not all of them? Just in case."

_Asami. _Kuzon thought. _I can't let them do that to her. Or anyone else._

The triad's laughter was interrupted by a huge boulder smashing into Hai. He slammed into the wall, unconscious. Kuzon and the officers were at the floor and stood up hastily. Chen and Quan looked fearfully at his attacker.

Lin Beifong stood at the entrance of the hideout with officers behind her. Some nurses put unconscious officers on gurneys and took them away. The recruit grinned at Kuzon and mouthed, _Did I come in time?_

_Yup. Excellent work. _Kuzon mouthed back and the recruit's grin became wider.

An officer trapped Chen in an earth shell and three officers shot metal cables at Quan, who struggled uselessly in the tight bonds. An officer approached Hai and put handcuffs around his wrists.

"Is everyone alright?" Lin asked but she was mostly looking at her son.

"Mostly." Kuzon said, rubbing his left arm. "We'll live. Thanks for coming in time. We would've been toast if it wasn't for you and the other officers."

She gave him a short hug. "I'm glad you're alright. You had me worried there. Don't scare me like that again."

He shrugged. "I might have to."

Lin punched him in the arm and smiled. "We'd better go. I think you should take the rest of the day off. You look tired."

"No, I'm not." Kuzon retorted but he knew she was right. "Fine. I'll be at home."

_line break_

Asami was listening to the news with Lian when she heard.

"_Breaking news! The new triad called the Element Strikers have been brought to justice at last. The triad had killed a family of non-benders just hours ago. Our Police Captain, Kuzon Beifong, led a team of metalbenders underground and located them. He and his team were nearly killed by the waterbender, who turned out to be a bloodbender-"_

She lifted Lian and took her purse. "We've got to see him." she said firmly.

"Ku!" Lian agreed and Asami ran to her satomobile.

"Ms. Sato!" yelled a worker.

"I have to see my boyfriend!" she yelled back. "It's an emergency!"

She drove quickly to his house worrying the whole way. How badly was he injured. Idiot, couldn't he had tried to make it without a scratch? Asami jumped out of the car with the baby in her arms, barely remembering to lock the car.

"Open up!" she said and the door flew open. Kuzon was standing there. There were bruises on his arms, a scrape on his knee, and a large gash on his right cheek. He looked tired, and surprised that she was there.

"Asami?" he asked, puzzled. "What are y-"

She ran into his arms and hugged his neck. "Are you okay?" Asami asked, kissing his neck.

Kuzon stroked her hair. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a little banged up."

"You had me worried!" she said, pulling away.

"Ku!" Lian piped up.

He smiled wearily and took Lian, rubbing her back as he looked at Asami. "I'm alright. I wasn't going to let them kill me."

Asami sighed. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'd rather have you stay in a box where you can't get hurt, but of course you'd find away to get hurt inside a box."

He grinned. "Well, that's what Beifongs do. They get into trouble, but since we're so bada-"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" she said and hit him lightly on the arm. He flinched.

"Sorry! Did I hit a bruise?" she said worriedly.

Kuzon nodded. "It's alright. Come in and sit down for awhile."

He gestured inside and she walked in, sitting on a couch. He set Lian down on a mat where she could play with some of her toys while they talked.

"I'm so sorry." Asami whispered.

Kuzon frowned. "For what?"

"For getting all worried and hitting your bruise."

He shrugged. "That's alright. Next time, I'll try not to get hurt as much."

She smiled. "I would like that very much."

He kissed her jaw and she melted under his light touch. Kuzon left butterfly kisses on her jaw line until he reached her lips. It was a passionate kiss, but more passionate than their first kiss. She cupped his face in her hands and his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Ahem."

They both broke apart, Asami's cheeks were flushed. Lin was carrying Lian in her arms.

"Uh…" Kuzon stammered. "She had something on her lip."

"Apparently it was you." she said, raising an eyebrow.

Asami began to say and excuse but Lin held a finger up. "I don't even want to know. Just don't let me catch you again."

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Kuzon.

"It's my lunch break and I wanted to check on you because of your condition." she explained. "But then I found…this."

"Right." Asami said awkwardly.

Lin muttered something unintelligible, handed Lian to Asami, and went to make lunch in the kitchen. Kuzon turned on the radio and they began to listen to the news.

"_As I reported earlier today, the Element Strikers triad had been captured by the Police Force. However, I just received word that they had escaped just minutes ago!"_

They all looked at each other with frightened eyes and Kuzon cranked up the volume.

"_The metalbenders were bloodbended by Hai, the waterbender. The other two bended their way out of the officers' hands. The Captain was injured at the time and resting while our esteemed Chief of Police Lin Beifong was taking a lunch break. The officers are currently trying to track down the Element Strokers triad but they have seemed to disappear without a tr-"_

A rock whizzed by Asami's face and hit the radio, breaking it into two clean pieces.

_line break_

"Hey Bo. Hi Korra. What's up?" Mako said.

They were at Air Temple Island, lounging and enjoying the day. But Bolin and Korra were frowning and talking in a gloomy manner.

"I had to hire some replacements for you and Korra. They were horrible." he said. "The Fire Ferrets won't be the same without you two. But I'm hoping that with some good training, they'll be good enough."

"That's cool."

Korra held out an envelope to him. "Here." she said. "It's for you."

"Who's it from?" he asked, taking it.

"Beifong asked me to give it to you. Something about…your results."

Mako gasped. "But she said in a couple of days!"

"She was just miffed 'cause you ran into her." said Bolin.

He opened the envelope and skimmed through the letter. _Dear Mako, _blah, blah, _results: 87% _blah, blah, _Sincerely, Lin Beifong: Chief of Police. _Woah, eighty-seven percent? He passed!

"I passed!" Mako yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Way to go big bro!" Bolin cheered and slapped him on the back.

Korra gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Congrats, _Officer _Mako."

He laughed and hugged his girlfriend and brother. Today was perfect.

_line break_

"Did you miss me, Captain? How are you, Chief? How's lunch? And who is this?" Chen purred, looking at Asami, who held Lian tightly in her arms. "Quite the catch, Captain."

Lin heard Kuzon growl. He stood in front of Asami protectively. "Don't you dare come near them."

Quan and Hai jumped through a hole in the roof, grinning like madmen. Hai looked dangerous as ever, but when he looked at Asami he looked quite confused.

"Hai, do me a favor." Chen said and whispered quietly in his ear. He shook his head and stopped staring. Hai's grin became even wider and his blue eyes gleamed.

Hai bloodbended Asami and made her drop the baby on the floor. He stopped Kuzon from coming forward. Hai took Asami and put her in front of Chen, who grabbed her tightly by the arms.

"You're much more beautiful up close." he murmured and pressed his lips against Asami's. She looked disgusted but couldn't move because of Hai's bloddbending. Kuzon roared in rage and attempted to break free.

Lin earthbended a rock to Hai's gut. He dropped Asami and Kuzon in surprise. Asami pulled back and punched Chen's jaw, breaking more of his teeth. Kuzon yelled a battle cry and shot metal cables at him and threw him hard against the wall. Lin trapped Hai in an earth shell. Before Quan could try to help Hai, Asami kicked him and evaded the rock he aimed at her. Hai was staring at Lian, who looked scared as she watched them fight.

She heard a cry and saw Kuzon get shocked by lightning. He was on the ground, his green shirt turning red quickly.

"Kuzon!" Lin yelled.

Chen was laughing at the fallen earthbender. "How do you like that, Captain?" he jeered. "Never send me to jail again!"

Chen looked at Lian, who started to cry. "Ku! Ku! Wake up!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"She's…she can't be." Hai murmured. "My daughter?"

In response, Lin punched his head and he was knocked unconscious.

"I'll take someone you love." Chen said, smiled creepily at Lian.

"No!" screamed Asami, but she was too far away to help.

While Chen was generating lightning, Lin jumped in front of Lian and was hit by lightning. It felt like fire, burning every inch of her body. She fell unconscious quickly, but knowing Lian was safe.

_line break_

"_The Chief of Police was rushed immediately to the hospital after saving a baby from the Element Striker triad, who were sent immediately back to jail successfully…Kuzon Beifong was also, but appears to be fine…the chief in critical condition…Asami Sato had called the police just in time…"_

**MY FEELS! It was kinda painful, writing this chap. Lin is in critical condition, and its only a matter of time that Tenzin finds out. Lian is safe and Asami is too. Kuzon will be alright, but will Lin? This will be answered…next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Chapter five was, in my opinion, the best chapter in the story. So far…**

**Recap: A new triad called the Element Striker killed six non-benders and were captured by Lin and Kuzon. Mako officially became a cop. Bolin was forced to hire two new members for the Fire Ferrets that aren't as good as Mako and Korra. Asami, Kuzon, Lin, and Lian were ambushed by the triad who escaped from the officers and attacked them for revenge.**

**I laughed when I wrote how Lin told Kuzon Tenzin was an orange. I laughed sooooooo hard my face went red, which doesn't happen often since I'm kinda dark-ish. **

**I'd like to thank the people who took the time to read this story. Whoever favorited, reviewed, followed, or just read it, thanks! You guys are awesome! **

**So here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 6

Korra was conflicted. She was standing in front of the phone a nurse had kindly let her use to call Tenzin. He needed to know. But there was a pretty good chance he'd hang up on her and then come to the hospital as quickly as he could. He still deserved to know though.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and dialed Tenzin's number.

"Hello?" Tenzin said, answering the phone. He sounded slightly tired.

Korra took a deep breath. She hoped he would stay calm. "Hey Tenzin. I'm at the hospital." she said casually.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "What? Are you injured?" he asked worriedly.

"No, but Kuzon is and so is his mom."

"Oh no." he whispered and he hung up.

"Tenzin? Tenzin?" Korra said, still on the phone. No answer. She sighed and hung up.

_line break_

Everything was a blur to Kuzon. He blinked rapidly and then he could see clearly.

He was in a white room, laying down on a white bed. Bandages were around his stomach and he pressed his hand lightly on it. It ached. Kuzon winced from the sharp pain.

"Hey sleepyhead." Asami said, smiling down at him.

"Where am I?" he muttered and rubbed his head.

Bolin's face popped into view. "In the hospital. Turns out you'll be fine! Some waterbenders healed you."

"How's Lian?" Kuzon asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry." said Korra and in her arms was his baby girl.

' He rubbed his eyes and then became alert. "Are the Element Striker triad in jail? Who's running the Police Force? What time is it? Man, I've got to get to work!" Kuzon said and began to sit up. His stomach began to hurt a lot and he yelped from the sudden pain.

"Easy, man." Mako said. He was wearing an officer uniform. He must've passed his test. "They're in jail. Saikhan's taking the reins and some officer took your position."

Bolin patted Kuzon's shoulder. "You need some rest."

"I can rest later. This is Saikhan we're talking about. He was the worst chief of ever! " he said stubbornly and began to get off the bed. His stomach was hurting but he didn't care.

Asami pushed him back on the bed. "Rest." she said firmly.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her. "Fine."

"I got something for you and Asami." said Mako, holding something behind his back.

Korra punched him lightly on the arm, her other hand carrying Lian. "Give me some credit!"

"Okay! Korra and I got you and Asami something."

"What is it?" asked Asami.

He gave Kuzon a package. "Open it."

He ripped it open and found papers. "What is this?"

"They're adoption papers. Now you two can officially adopt Lian and be her parents." explained Mako with a smile on his face.

"Officially!" added Bolin, a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow, thanks guys!" said Asami and gave them each a hug..

Kuzon grinned. "This is amazing. You guys are the best!"

Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Lian's safe." he mused. "So is Asami. I'm at the hospital. Saikhan's the temporary Chief of Police. Where's my mom?"

The rest of Team Avatar was silent and they looked at each other.

Kuzon was slightly annoyed and worried. "Where. Is. My. Mother?" he asked through gritted teeth.

_line break_

"I'm here to see Lin Beifong." Tenzin said to a nurse.

She pointed to a door marked 142 and he ran there and opened the door.

Lin was on a white bed, sleeping. There were bandages wrapped around her torso and her breathing was slow. She looked so small and weak, her skin paler than usual. Tenzin bit his lip. She looked like she was dying.

"I'm here Lin." he said and sat next to her. She didn't reply or stir.

He took her hand in his and lightly stroked her soft skin. "I'm so glad you're alive." he whispered. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Tenzin sighed. "If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do. I love you, Lin. I can't bear to see you like this. Get well soon."

"Tenzin?"

He turned and saw Kuzon. He had crutches and was wearing bandages over his stomach.

"Kuzon. Are you alright?" he asked, helping his son on a chair next to him.

He gestured to his bandages. "Do I look alright to you?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Never mind then."

Kuzon looked at Lin, who was still unconscious. "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked and looked like a five-year-old when he did so.

"I don't know." Tenzin replied and looked at her. "I don't know."

The earthbender studied him. "You seem worried."

"Obviously. Do you think I'd be here if I didn't care?"

"Of course not, but…"

"But what?"

He waved it aside. "Never mind. Can you please leave? I want to be alone with her."

Tenzin nodded. "Of course." He hugged his son before leaving the room.

_line break_

"Alright guys, let's practice!" Bolin said. "I'm still bummed for Kuzon, but I'm still gonna put in some good effort!"

The waterbender sighed and looked at the floor.

"Uh, Bolin?" asked the firebender.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel like practicing." he said. "I'm only doing this 'cause my mother threatened me to do something instead of being depressed in my bedroom."

Bolin's shoulders slumped. "Aw, c'mon! You'll love probending! Now let's practice some techniques, shall we?"

His fellow teammates sighed and did the techniques without effort or the spirit Mako and Korra had.

_line break_

"Hi Mom." he said to Lin. "How are you?"

There was no response. "I'm fine. That guy Chen and his friends are in jail now, thank goodness." He sighed. "Mom, I wanted to thank you. For saving my daughter, your granddaughter. If she died…" Kuzon trailed off, shuddering at the possibilities. "Anyway, Mako gave me and Asami adoption papers. We can officially be Lian's family. The weird part is, Hai is actually Lian's biological dad. So that's kind of awkward. I don't want her to be raised by him. I don't want her to know about him, but I can't hide everything from her. Eventually, she'll know. But for now, I'm glad she's alright and so is Asami. But…"

He glanced at Lin's still body. "I don't want you to die." he whispered, tears trickling down his face. "I want you to wake up, to roll your eyes at me and tell me what to do. Mom…I really miss you, and I want you to know I love you."

Kuzon changed the subject. He couldn't handle such emotional moments. "So Tenzin was just here. I think he plans on staying here the entire time. Probably wants to be here when you wake up. Saikhan's taken over as chief for awhile and some other guy took my position. Bolin's got two new members for the Fire Ferrets, but he sure isn't happy with them. I know you probably don't care about probending, but I thought you might want to know just in case. Asami, Lian, Mako, Bolin, Korra, and many others send their regards and hope you're back on your feet. Not to mention Tenzin. I've never seen the guy so worried before."

He heard his stomach growl. "I'm going to eat, then I'll be back when I can, okay?" Kuzon squeezed his mother's hand tightly and stroked her scars. He had given her those. "Bye. I love you, Mom."

_line break_

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Ikki asked Pema.

She looked at her tea. "At the hospital. Visiting _Lin_." Pema said her name in disgust.

"Hero lady's sick?!" Meelo exclaimed, panicking.

"Injured, actually. So is Kuzon. Your _brother._"

Jinora gasped and looked up from her book. "Kuzon's our _brother_?"

"Yes. Apparently Lin was pregnant with him when Tenzin broke up with her."

"Wow!" Meelo said. "I have a big brother!"

"But why didn't Daddy tell us?" Jinora asked.

"He didn't know until two months ago." she answered bitterly.

Ikki clapped her hands. "Yay! We have a big brother! And he's fun to talk to!"

"But he's still injured." Jinora pointed out, abandoning her book altogether.

Ikki's smile disappeared, and then came back. "Let's go take Oogi and visit him!" she said and led her siblings outside to the sky bison stables.

"Wait!" she called out after the children. She turned to an Air Acolyte and asked, "Can you please watch Rohan?"

_line break_

Asami stroked Lian's hair as she filled out some of the adoption papers in Kuzon's hospital room. Kuzon had to fill the rest out himself, but he was still visiting his mom. It must've been heartbreaking to see his mother in that state. She knew how it was. She had lost her mother to a firebender, and she had just lost her father when he was about to kill her. He was still alive, but he would never be her father again.

"Go to sleep, Li." she murmured softly and the baby's eyes began to close.

"Hey Asami!" Korra said brightly and sat down next to her.

Lian woke up and began to cry. She sighed and tried to calm the baby down.

"Sorry." Korra said.

Asami shook her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Where's Mako?"

"Working. It's his first day and he was really excited. He only came for a little bit just to see how your boyfriend was doing." she replied.

"Have you seen him lately?" asked Asami.

Korra said, "No. I saw him having a short lunch with Tenzin, but he left-"

"Agh! Doc, I told you, I'm fine!" Kuzon said, the doctor and a nurse holding his arms as they pushed him inside.

"Can you ladies please make sure he doesn't leave his bed?" the doctor asked, ignoring Kuzon's protests.

Asami nodded. "Sure."

The doctor and nurse left the room. Korra smirked at Kuzon. "Wow Kuzon."

"Yeah I know. I have to rest. But I don't want to." he said stubbornly.

Korra frowned. "Then we'll have to do it the hard way." she said and picked him up. He was surprised, then tried to get out of her grip. But Korra was surprisingly strong. She set him down on the hospital bed and pushed him so he was laying down.

Kuzon scowled. "Seriously?"

Asami laughed. "Nice one, Korra."

"Thanks." she said, grinning down at him. "You should be careful. They're considering tying you down to your bed."

"But-"

"No buts, Kuzon. " Asami scolded. "You have to rest. You just got electrocuted."

"It wasn't that bad!"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Tell that to your bloody shirt. They had to cut it off of you because the blood was sticking to it and your skin."

He slumped down on a pillow and muttered something intelligible.

"I'm going to go. Pema just arrived and Tenzin probably needs my help with the airbending kids." said Korra and left the room.

"Pema's here?" Asami asked.

He nodded. "Yup. The kids just found out they have a big brother. That's why I ran away and the doctor spotted me and scolded me for not staying in bed and all that nonsense."

Lian looked at Kuzon. "Daddy!"

His mouth was agape. "Daddy?"

Asami laughed. His expression was priceless. "Yup. We've been working on that one."

Kuzon smiled. "That's my girl." he said fondly and stroked Lian's soft cheek.

She turned to Asami. "Mommy!" she chirped. "Mommy!"

The young parents laughed and hugged their daughter.

_line break_

"Hi Daddy!" Ikki said when she saw Tenzin. She hugged his neck. Jinora hugged him briefly and of course, Meelo started gnawing on his head.

Pema stood behind the children coolly. He sensed their was something wrong.

"Dad, is Lin going to be okay?" asked Jinora.

"I hope so. But she's a fighter, so she'll alright." Tenzin replied. "We'll have to worry about the triad who did this though. When she's back on her feet…"

"…They're gonna get it!" Ikki finished.

"That's right." he said and looked at Korra, who just walked out of Kuzon's hospital room. "Is he alright?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, he's fine. Just grumpy. Reminds me of you."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you please watch the children while Pema and I discuss something?"

"Sure. C'mon kids, are you hungry?" Korra asked them and led them to the hospital cafeteria.

Pema walked up to him. "So Lin's going to be fine."

"Yes. Hopefully."

She hesitated, then asked, "Tenzin, do you still have feelings for her?"

He bit lip and nervously looked down at the floor. How was he supposed to answer this? Should he be honest with her, and just tell her yes? Or should he lie and say he loved Pema more? Tenzin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to answer this question. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Tenzin decided to stall. "Have you seen Lian? She's quite the adorable little thing."

"I haven't, but that's beside the sub-"

"You know what, they serve amazing food in the hospital cafeteria. I'm going to go eat some." he said and ran away while Pema fumed.

"TENZIN!"

_line break_

"You should be honored…you're my first arrest." Mako said to a thug as he handcuffed him.

The guy snorted. "Right. Congratulations, officer. Like I care. Why don't you run along to Mommy and tell her your big accomplishment?"

He gritted his teeth. It wasn't allowed for an officer to beat up a criminal when they weren't trying to escape. The mommy comment stung, but Mako stayed strong and indifferent.

"Whatever. Let's just get you behind bars." he said, pushing him forward to Police Headquarters.

_line break_

Hai hated jail.

It was cold and boring. The food wasn't that bad, though. He still missed the rich food he used to eat when he was rich. Hai wanted to go back to Ba Sing Se.

Having a child with the woman he was courting was a bad move. Of course, his parents wanted that but it was too early for that. He was supposed to propose in five years and then have children with her. Now her family did not want to see him again and his family disowned him.

When she gave birth to their daughter (in the rain, and on the streets, no less), Hai told her to leave the baby with someone. She was fond of their daughter but she wanted her inheritance even more. So he persuaded her to give some pathetic thugs their daughter about five months after she was born so they could go back to Ba Sing Se.

But when they had reached Ba Sing Se after a long and tiring journey, her parents had taken her back but his had not. They said Hai had shamed them and banished him from their home. He was angered but left Ba Sing Se to start a new life in Republic City. He arrived two weeks later and met Chen and Quan. They were attempting to rob him because of his rich clothing but he told them he had nothing. When they didn't believe him, Hai bloodbended them. Impressed, Chen allowed Hai to join them and so the Element Strikers Triad was born.

Then the Police Captain crashed their hideout and everything went downhill from there. They barely escaped the officers o their way to jail. Hai wanted to just leave Republic City and cause trouble elsewhere, but Chen persuaded him to get revenge on the Chief and Captain.

Hai was shocked to find his daughter in the arms of that rich girl and alarmed when the Captain defended her and his daughter. When he said the baby was his daughter out loud, he was knocked out by the Chief and woke up in prison.

"So, Captain." he muttered. "You seem awfully fond of my daughter."

He had been talking to himself a lot lately. He didn't share the cell, so he was often bored.

What if the young Police Captain was planning on adopting his daughter? It seemed possible. The rich girl-he remembered her name, Asami Sato-acted motherly towards her. And they even named her. Lian. Her birth name hadn't been Lian. They had named her Yun.

It didn't matter to him if they wanted to adopt his daughter. Hai did not want to be in her life.

_line break_

Tenzin sat on a chair and stared at Lin's unconscious body.

He missed her. A lot. He couldn't even express it in words.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he had raised a family with Lin. He loved his children with Pema, but he felt like he would love them more if he was in love with their mother.

Which he wasn't.

Tenzin sighed. Life was so complicated.

He was planning on staying here the night, much to Pema's displeasure. Kuzon told him to go for it, but he thought the boy only wanted that to irritate Pema. He didn't like her and Tenzin supposed that he couldn't blame him. She was too soft, too easy to be with. Opposites attracted. That was one of the true things about love.

"Tenzin?"

He lifted his head and saw Lin sitting up. She winced from the pain.

Tears of happiness trickled down his face. "Lin." he said and hugged her neck.

She was surprised, but then hugged him back. "Hello, Baldy."

"I was so worried." Tenzin said and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "So worried."

Lin patted his back. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises and all that." she said nonchalantly.

He frowned and looked her in the eye. "You almost died. Don't you remember that the firebender shocked you with lightning?"

"Of course I do! I'm not that old." she said, rolling her eyes. "But do you really think some firebender could kill me?"

Tenzin laughed and swooped down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Of course not. But still. Do you know what I'd do without you?"

"Hmm…that's quite a good question." she said mockingly.

"I would never love again. I doubt I'd even eat, sleep, or breathe." he said, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Lin rolled her eyes again. "Don't be melodramatic Tenzin."

"It's true."

"I need to discuss something with you." she said seriously.

"What is it?"

"It's about us…"

His brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "We need to be clear about this. I know you love me, and I love you too. But there are still important things that we need to sort out. This isn't fair to Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, or Rohan. Not to mention Pema, or Kuzon for that matter. So what are we going to do? Your children with Pema deserve better than this. They're going to be heartbroken if you divorce her."

Tenzin sighed. "But she's not the one I want to be with."

"There's no guarantee they are going to understand that. Either divorce her, or…we end our relationship."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"Trust me, I don't want that." she said quickly. "But this secret relationship is hard for me. We need to settle on something."

Tenzin nodded and stroked his beard. "I should go and break the news to her." he decided.

She kissed his cheek. "It's all up to you. I won't hate you if you chose her."

"Bye Lin. I'll come by tomorrow if I can to visit you and Kuzon."

Lin frowned and grabbed his arm. "Kuzon's here? Is he alright?"

He smiled kindly and stroked the side of her face. "Yes. He's fine."

She relaxed. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

_line break_

"Good night, children." Pema said as she tucked in her daughters.

"G'night Mom." they replied and closed their eyes.

Meelo was tugging on her pajamas. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I really need my sleep."

He pouted. "Aw!"

She kissed his forehead. "Good night." she said and Meelo ran to his bedroom.

Pema went to her bedroom and found her empty bed. Tenzin was _still _at the hospital. He insisted that he wanted to be there when Lin woke up. He told her it was so he could answer her questions but Pema knew better.

Tenzin was still in love with Lin.

She knew that. Ever since she heard him say her name that night, she had been thinking a lot about that. Originally, Tenzin broke up with Lin because she didn't want children and he did. But they had never stopped loving each other.

He had said her name during the early days of their marriage, but she never confronted him about it. She had ignored it and after three months, Tenzin stopped saying Lin's name. But no even once did he ever say her name in his sleep.

Pema knew after twelve years of being married to Tenzin that he did not amrry her because he loved her. They were more like good friends.

So she made her final decision.

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I wonder what Pema's going to do…so read next time!**

**Oh! Just wanted to say Lian's original name was Yun, whih means clouds. She was born in the rain, so that makes sense.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Results

**Here is chapter seven of After the War! I'm adding more KuzonxAsami romance. I feel like they need some more romantic time together and so do Mako and Korra, but maybe next chapter. Honestly, I have no preference. Makorra, Borra, Tahnorra, idc. But Tahnorra doesn't make sense to me. Why do they pair Korra with every character? Even that Howl guy. They only talked for like, five seconds. Oh, whatever. I 3 fluff! **

**Tenzin's gonna be in this chapter a ****lot****, btw. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Okay, Asami." Kuzon said as he entered the Sato Estate. "I turned in the adoption papers." He was glad that he finally got out of the hospital, after a lot of pleading and bribing. But he still could not go back to work. Lin was at the hospital and the doctors said she might have to stay there for a week or less. Kuzon was staying at Asami's place because she wanted to help take care of him and because he would be at his home alone.

Asami had Lian on her hip and was feeding her milk from a bottle. She smiled when she saw Kuzon and kissed him lightly on the lips. "That's good. Thanks."

"No problem." he said. "I handed them to Tenzin while he was on his way home. He said that he'd look them over with the council because Li isn't in an orphanage and he is gonna try to give us the results as soon as possible."

"That's nice of him. Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She handed him Lian and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Kuzon adjusted Lian and cradled her head. She yawned and started to sleep. He went upstairs to put her in her crib.

When he came back down, Asami was holding a hot cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks." Kuzon said and kissed her forehead. They sat down on the couch of the living room.

"Kuzon?" she asked after he took a long sip from his coffee.

"Yeah?"

Asami looked at him worriedly. "What if we can't adopt Lian?"

He put his cup down on the coffee table and frowned. "Well, I'm not sure. Tenzin did say we were kind of young but he'd do everything he could to help us adopt her." Kuzon put an arm around her shoulders. "But don't worry. Everything will be just fine."

_line break_

"Pema, I'm home. Sorry about being so late." Tenzin said as he entered their bedroom.

She was standing in the middle of their bedroom, her hands on her hips. She looked angry.

"We need to talk." she said sternly.

He sighed. "What about?"

"The children found about Kuzon being their older half-brother and I thought we should talk about it. He's a decent kid but I want to make sure he's going to be a good influence on our children." she said.

"Kuzon is a good older brother to the children." Tenzin replied.

":Yes, but…"

"But what?"

She sighed and asked the question she had been obsessing with ever since Lin made more of an appearance in their lives: "Do you still have feelings for Lin?" He was shocked. "Uh, of course not! It's been years since we've dated and just because we had a son does not mean I am in love with her!"

Tenzin worried that the answer was too fast and his feelings too obvious. Hopefully Pema didn't notice.

"Alright." she said. "I'm sorry if that was too personal and unsettling but I needed to know. I'm sorry."

"That's quite all right. Seeing the circumstances, it does seem like an appropriate question to ask." he replied, still uneasy.

They went to bed after their conversation.

When Tenzin woke up, it was quiet. Too quiet. He assumed she was in the bathroom. He went to his drawer and accidentally opened Pema's.

It was empty.

He frowned. "That's strange." he muttered. After he had changed, he went to go sleep in their bed but found a letter on the bed with Pema's neat handwriting. Tenzin turned on the lights and read.

_Dear Tenzin, _

_By the time you read this, I would be long gone. I have packed my bags and left. I won't tell you where I am, but I can tell you that I'm safe. I will be back to see the children occasionally. _

_I know you're wondering why I left. I don't think you're in love with me. You've been spending way too much time with Lin. Don't tell me it's just because you two our friends. Friends don't hang out that long. Even if she is the mother of your oldest child._

_Tell the children I'll be back soon and that I love them. _

_~Pema_

He folded the letter and stared at it in shock. Pema had left. Pema had _left_. She was gone, probably at some little village in the Earth Kingdom. What would the children say?

Tenzin couldn't tell them now. He decided to break the news to them in the morning.

_line break_

Bolin yawned as he woke up, the sunlight hitting his face from the window. He wasn't going to practice probending today because his team members "convinced" him to give them the week off. By convinced, he meant they bribed him with coupons for Narook's.

Mako was about to leave for work when Bolin went to the refrigerator for breakfast.

"'Morning Mako." he said to his brother.

The firebender looked back. "Hey bro. I'll see you at six."

"Wait! If you're not here then what am I going to do for the day?"

"Why don't you go hang out with a friend?"

Bolin frowned. "But Korra has to practice airbending, Asami's working…and isn't Kuzon in the hospital?"

"Nope. He's out early but he can't work. I saw him talking to his dad when I came home last night." Mako replied.

"Oh! I can hang out with him then! Thanks Mako."

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Bo." Mako said and left.

_line break_

"Whee!" yelled Ikki. "C'mon Korra, it's fun!"

Korra watched Ikki do the air scooter and make circles around her. It did look like a lot of fun. Plus, she had nothing else to do since Tenzin skipped breakfast and locked himself up in his room. She wondered if he and Pema were…ugh, Korra did not want to even think about it.

Meelo cheered on his sister and Jinora occasionally looked up from her book to watch her younger sister.

"Alright, I'm gonna try." Korra said determinedly and made a ball of air. She tried to balance on it, but instead fell on her side. She got up quickly and tried again. Her second try was much better than her first. This time she balanced on the ball of air and rode on top of the roof.

Korra laughed. "This is fun!

She bumped into someone and fell on her back. "Sorry-Tenzin? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he said. The airbending master looked tired and anxious. She had never seen him like this before.

"You don't look fine, Daddy." Ikki said as she examined her father. Jinora and Meelo ran to Tenzin and looked at him.

"Are you sick? Daddy ARE YOU DYING?!" Meelo yelled and started to panic.

Tenzin shook his head and carried Meelo in his arms. "No, Meelo. I am not dying."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Jinora.

He took a deep breath. Korra sensed that it wasn't good.

"Children," Tenzin began. "I am so sorry to tell you this, but you deserve to know. Your mother left yesterday night. She's only coming back to visit you occasionally, but she will not be living here anymore."

Korra saw the three children's expressions of shock. Their eyes began to water.

Pema left? She left her four children? That was bad parenting. But she must have had a reason to leave. She frowned. Korra had always liked Pema. This didn't seem like something she'd do just because. There had to be a really, really good reason. But she had the feeling Tenzin did not want to share those reasons with his children. She decided to confront him later.

Meelo bawled and buried his face in his father's robes. "But, but…why does she have to go? Daddy, tell me!" he cried.

Tenzin patted his son's back and bent down to hug his daughters. She noticed he avoided Meelo's question.

Korra bit her lip. This was bad.

_line break_

Lin looked at the ceiling from her hospital bed. She was bored.

It wasn't fair that Kuzon got out early just by bribery. She had tried that herself, but the doctor insisted that she stayed because her injuries were far worse than her son's. Lin even offered him a thousand yuans but the doctor wouldn't budge.

"You have to heal completely." he'd said. "You'll be able to leave soon."

Soon was not soon enough.

She drummed her fingers on the sheets and looked out the window. She could see the buildings of Republic City and people walking down the streets.

The door opened and she saw Tenzin walk in, dark shadows under his eyes. He looked sad.

"Hello Tenzin. Is there something wrong?" she asked, sitting up and wincing because of the pain.

He sat on a chair next to Lin and wordlessly took her hand, doodling mindlessly with his finger on the back of her hand. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was about to cry any second.

"Tenzin, what happened?" Lin asked louder.

He sighed. "Pema left last night."

She froze and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?!"

"It's true. She will be back for visits, apparently. It's in this letter." Tenzin said dully and handed Lin the letter.

She quickly read the letter and looked at him. "I'm so sorry." Lin said sincerely and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"The children did not take it so well." he murmured. "Jinora ran to her room and hasn't come out in hours. Ikki is hiding from the Air Acolytes and sobbing in strange places around the island. Meelo….well, he took the ferry and we haven't seen him since. Korra and Bolin were looking for him the last time I saw them."

Lin sighed. "I would go help you find them, but…" she trailed off and gestured to the hospital bed.

He kissed her forehead. "I know." he said and sighed heavily. "I have to go find them. I'll be back either later today or tomorrow."

_line break_

The butler interrupted Kuzon and Lian. They were playing peek-a-boo on the couch. Asami had left for work so he had to watch her.

"Master Beifong, you have a visitor."

"Send him in." he said.

Bolin came in with a big smile on his face. "Hey Kuzon! Hi Lian!"

"Bolin? What are you doing here?" Kuzon asked.

"I don't have anything to do so I thought we could go hang out or something." Bolin said and picked up Lian. "How are you, little princess?"

Lian giggled. "Bo-Bo!" she said and poked his nose.

"Sure." Kuzon said. "We could go for lunch. I am kinda hungry."

The earthbender grinned. "Cool! I've got coupons for Narook's. And we can take Lian."

Kuzon drove them to Narook's in his satomobile. Along the way, Bolin kept on making Lian laugh with silly faces. The metalbender saw some officers glancing uneasily at every corner, as if expecting something-or someone-to come out of the shadows and attack. It worried him. What did Saikhan do?

Before he knew it, they were at Narook's. "We're here, you two." he said.

"Yes! Man, do I love noodles." Bolin said and carried Lian inside.

There were many people. A man and a woman were seated at every small table with customers at one side of the restaurant. A timer went off and the people left with more people replacing them.

"What's going on?" Kuzon asked a lady with brown hair.

"There's a speed dating event." she informed him. "If you're single, you should try it."

"C'mon Kuzon, let's try it!" Bolin exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Bo! I have a girlfriend and a daughter. Asami would kill me."

"Oh. I knew that." Bolin said, frowning. "But I want to. Do you mind? I'll be at our table in awhile."

"No problem." Kuzon said and slapped his friend on the back. "Go for it."

Bolin stood in line and Kuzon and Lian went to sit at a table.

"Daddy?" Lian asked.

"Yes, my little princess?"

"Why Bo-Bo not here?"

Kuzon chuckled. "Because he wants a girlfriend."

She frowned, not understanding. "He buy girlfriend?"

"Nope." he laughed. "He waits to get a chance to find a girlfriend. You can't buy love, silly." He tickled her sides. She giggled.

A waitress walked to their table. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Jasmine tea for me. And um…" Kuzon thought about Bolin. He wasn't back yet from speed dating so he would have to chose for him. " Two cups of lychee juice."

She scribbled it down on her notepad and left.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Lian asked.

"Working, sweetheart." he answered. "She'll be back for dinner."

Her stomach growled and she began to cry. Kuzon carried her and rocked her back and forth. He hadn't realized Lian was hungry. She had breakfast hours ago. He resisted the urge to slap himself. What a great dad he was.

"Shh. Don't cry. Don't worry, food's coming. Well, the drink is."

Thankfully, the waitress came just then and gave them their drinks. Lian stopped crying and eagerly sipped her lychee juice.

_Thank the spirits for waiters._ Kuzon thought.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Uh…" Kuzon frowned. Why was Bolin taking so long?

He sighed. "Not yet."

The waitress walked away.

"Let's go get Uncle Bo." Kuzon said to Lian, who was still drinking her lychee juice.

He picked her up and went to go find Bolin. He wasn't in line anymore and was now talking with a beautiful girl that looked Fire Nation. She looked completely bored, but Bolin didn't notice/

"So yeah. I helped take down Amon. I'm the captain of the Fire Ferrets. Our first match is in a couple of da-"

Kuzon grabbed Bolin's arm and dragged him away. The girl looked relieved and mouthed the words, _Thanks_.

"Hey! Aw, c'mon Kuz. She was perfect for me!" he protested.

"Trust me, she's not your type. We need to go back to our seats and eat. That's why we came here, right?"

He pouted. "Yeah, I guess."

When they walked to their table, it was taken by some tough looking guys. They were laughing and pounding their drinks against the table. As a result, the table was wet.

"Guys, that was our table." Kuzon told them.

One of them spat at his face. He wiped it off and glared, pushing Lian into Bolin's arms.

"Listen, bud. Do that again, and I'll kick your sorry-"

"Kuzon! There's a baby here!" Bolin yelled, causing the men to laugh.

"You heard the man. No swearing in front of babies." a guy sniggered.

Bolin grabbed Kuzon's arm before he attacked them and tried to pull him away without much success. The metalbender was stronger than he was and he was barely moving him away.

"Kiss my a**!" he growled before leaving.

Lian giggled. "Kiss my a**!"

_line break_

Mako was riding his motorcycle to the Police Headquarters when he spotted a blur of orange and red robes. He frowned. Not many people wore that clothing.

Only airbenders or Air Acolytes.

He followed the direction where he had seen the robes. It led him into an alley full of garbage cans and trash on the floor. It smelled.

"Ah! Rat!" Mako heard a little boy scream.

Meelo jumped into his arms and sat on his shoulders. The young airbender started nervously gnawing on Mako's head.

"Meelo? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I ran away." Meelo casually replied. "Do you have candy, Police Guy?"

"No." Mako said slowly then had an idea. "But I do know where I can get a lot of candy."

He perked up and pulled Mako's ears. "Really? Where? Where?"

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you to the candy." he said. "But let go of my ears. That hurts."

Meelo let go and shut his eyes tightly. "My eyes are closed. Where's the candy? Where's the candy?"

"I'll lead you to it."

_line break_

"Thank you for finding him." Korra said as she picked up the struggling young boy from Mako.

Meelo shook his head. "No! Police Guy tricked me! I hate you, Police Guy! Korra, go away!" Mako looked at the ground, feeling guilty about lying to the little airbender. But he was glad that Meelo was safe and going to be with his father. Tenzin had found Ikki and Jinora had finally came out of her room for food. Their family was safe and together. He had learned about Pema, how she had left them all. Mako felt really sorry for them and hoped they'd get through this soon.

"You're welcome. I hope everything turns out okay." he said to Korra.

She sighed. "I hope so too. Tenzin's really worried about the air bending kids. They've been crying for a long time. I don't think they're going to get over it any time soon."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'll come over tomorrow to help you out, if you want. I've got a day off anyway."

"I'd like that. Thanks Mako." Korra said and gave him a small smile.

"Eew!" Meelo screamed. "You guys are gross!"

_line break_

"Hey Kuzon! Hi Lian." Asami greeted as she entered the large mansion. No one was in the living room. They must be in Lian's bedroom or in the kitchen. She went into the kitchen. It was empty.

She went upstairs and heard voices.

"Before Mommy gets home, you've got to stop saying that. For Daddy, okay?"

There was a giggle. "Kiss my-"

"No, no, no. No more of that. If your mother finds out, I'm dead." Entering with a scowl on her face, Asami glared at Kuzon. He was standing over Lian's crib. The little girl was sitting and staring at him. "So what are you trying to keep from me?"

His mouth was agape. "Uh, um…" he stuttered. "This is not what it looks like!"

"What was Lian saying, Kuzon?" she asked demandedly.

Kuzon gulped.

Lian looked at Asami and said, "Kiss my a**!"

Her jaw dropped. "Where did you learn to say that?!"

"Well, she may have possibly overheard some dashing young man swear at big buffoons that may have taken his table at a restaurant where he, his goofy friend, and her were trying to have lunch at but instead settled for take-out." Kuzon said, looking at the floor. "Possibly."

"I can't believe you! I've told you multiple times not to swear in front of her." Asami scolded her boyfriend.

"Hey, one of those guys spat at my face." he protested.

Before she could say another word, the doorbell rang. She sighed and gave Kuzon a glare before going downstairs to answer it.

Asami answered the door. Tenzin was standing there looked weary. "Hi Tenzin." she said.

"Hello Asami. There's something I need to talk to you and Kuzon about."

She blinked, a little surprised. Then, she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, right. Sit down. I'll go get him."

"Thank you." he said pleasantly and sat down on an armchair.

Kuzon came down the stairs holding Asami's hand. They sat on the couch nervously. She was really scared.

"So Dad, what were the results? Can Lian be our daughter?" Kuzon asked and gave Tenzin a pleading stare.

He cleared his throat and gave him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, you two. The council feels like it would not be a good idea for you both to adopt Lian."

"What?! Why?" Asami asked him.

"It would be best for Lian if you were married."

**Bum, bum, BAH! *dramatic moment***


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**I put in a character you guys will sooo love. Just read, guys! **

Chapter 8

"You've got to be kidding. Hahaha, Dad. Nice joke. But seriously, what were the results?" Kuzon asked anxiously.

Tenzin furrowed his brow. "I'm not joking, Kuzon."

"But Kuzon and I can't get married. He's nineteen and I'm eighteen. We're too young for that kind of commitment." Asami said nervously. "Why would we have to get married anyways?"

"You see, you both are just…dating." he said uncomfortably, making a mental note to talk to Kuzon about his love life. "You have more of a chance of breaking up. Lian would be suffering if you did."

Kuzon shook his head. "C'mon Dad! Asami and I have never had a fight. We love Li and we love each other a lot!"

"I'm sorry son." Tenzin said sympathetically. "But this is their final decision."

A long silence filled the room. Kuzon's arm was around Asami's shoulders while she hung her head and struggled not to cry. Tenzin looked down at his robes and then stood up.

"There's something else, Kuzon. It has to do with Pema."

He sighed. "If this is about how much she hates me, I already know."

"No, it's not that. This time. She left."

The earthbender arched an eyebrow. "She left? So she pretty much ditched her kids? Poor little airbenders." he said and cocked his head towards the door. "They probably need you now more than ever."

There was sympathy in his voice, but Tenzin heard the unsaid words. _I need to talk to Asami. Alone._

"Good bye Kuzon, Asami. Again, I am very sorry." he said sincerely and shut the door behind him.

_line break_

Asami finally burst into tears. Kuzon held her close. She rested her head against his chest and tried to calm down.

"I can't believe it." she said finally. "This can't be happening."

Kuzon stroked her hair. It felt really comforting. "I know. I wish we could adopt her. But Tenzin said we have to get married. I don't see that happening any time soon."

Asami got an idea. "Hey Kuzon?"

"Yes?"

"If we were engaged, do you think he'd let us adopt Lian?"

Her boyfriend froze. "Uh, I'm not sure."

She sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Maybe she can at least be our foster child for now, then we'll see." Kuzon suggested. Asami thought he might've been thinking, _If we're married later on we can adopt Lian._

"I wish she could be our daughter." she muttered and closed her eyes.

_line break_

"Korra, I'm here." Mako said as he knocked on the door.

She opened the door with her left hand while the other carried a sleeping Rohan. "Hey Mako. I got zero sleep. Rohan kept waking me up and it was tough getting the kids to go back to sleep. Tenzin didn't help at all. He just sulked in his room for hours." she said and rubbed her eyes.

Mako took Rohan carefully from Korra. "I'll handle it. You get some sleep."

"Thanks Mako." she murmured and went to her room.

He went to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. It was a little tricky doing it while he carried the baby, but he pulled through. Mako put the finished breakfast plates on the table and knocked on thr airbender kids' bedroom doors.

"C'mon Ikki. Breakfast is ready."

The hyper girl opened the door and yawned. "G' morning, cute firebender boy."

"Hi Ikki. Go to the dining room. I'll get your siblings."

She walked to the dining room in her pajamas.

"Jinora? Wake up."

A muffled response came from the oldest airbender child. "Go away."

Mako sighed. "I'm not going away. Can you help out a bit? Your siblings look up to you. If you're depressed, they're depressed."

There was a long silence. Mako turned to leave but then Jinora opened her bedroom door. She was in her airbending training clothes from yesterday. He could tell because they were wrinkled. Her eyes were red and puffy. Jinora was taking this a lot harder than he thought.

"Okay." Jinora sighed. "I'll eat breakfast."

Getting Meelo out of his bed was easier. Since he wouldn't respond to Mako at all, he just carried the sleeping boy to the table and shook him awake.

"Where am I?" Meelo gasped. "Was I sleep-flying?"

"No, the cute firebender carried you here." Ikki said and smiled at Mako. "Guess what?" "What?" said Mako.

"Uncle Bumi's coming over! He was staying with a friend because he said Daddy's no fun. Did you know Uncle Bumi's the funnest person ever? He has this great yell and his beard's better to tug, according to Meelo, and-"

"Ikki," Mako interrupted. "Eat your breakfast."

The airbending kids were eating in (mostly) silence. Ikki talked the most, Meelo commented on whatever she said, and even Jinora put in a word here and there. Rohan finally woke up so Mako had to feed him and leave the kids to clean up after themselves.

"I'll take him." a gruff voice said. Mako turned and saw Commander Bumi.

He had a grin on his face. "So you're the guy who's dating my dad."

"Wait, what?!"

Bumi laughed. "Kidding kid. Here, I'll take my nephew off your hands."

The firebender gave Bumi the baby and walked off, feeling weird about the commander's joke.

_line break_

"I'll give you five hundred yuans. Just get me out of here."

"Chief Beifong, you can't-"

"One thousand yuans."

He doctor threw his clipboard on the ground. "Chief Beifong! You cannot bribe me into letting you leave."

"How much do they pay you a year, doctor?" Lin asked.

"Three hundred thousand yuans. Why?"

She grinned deviously at him. "I will pay you double for my release."

He gave her his card. "Call me when you get the money. And please get rest. They'd fire me if they knew about this."

Lin smiled. "Thank you." she said and grabbed crutches that were near her hospital bed.

_line break_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bolin said as he entered Air Temple Island.

Korra, Kuzon, Lian, Mako, and Asami were on the couch looking very tired as a gruff looking man-Tenzin's brother Bumi, he remembered-was trying to calm Meelo down. The boy was bouncing off the walls and screaming, "I want more candy! MORE CANDY!" His sister were sitting down and Ikki was chatting nonstop. Rohan wasn't with them. He was probably being taken care of by an Air Acolyte or someone else.

Tenzin was no where to be seen, but Bolin didn't dwell on it that much.

"Hey Bo." said Mako.

"Hi." said Kuzon flatly as he bounced Lian on his knee.

"I'm tired." Korra mumbled and put her head on Mako's shoulder.

"I'm exhausted. These kids are so much work!" Asami groaned.

Ikki pointed at him. "Hi short earthbender!"

"I'm not short!" Bolin protested.

"You're short compared to my brother." she said. Kuzon just grinned at her. Ikki looked at Lian. "I bet that baby's gonna be taller than you."

"Fifty yuans if she's shorter."

"You have to give me fifty yuans AND an endless supply of lychee juice if she's taller than you."

"We have a deal." Bolin said and they shook hands.

Kuzon shook his head. "You can't bet on Lian. Anyways, you're going to have to wait years to see if she's taller than Bolin or not."

"At least I'll have fifty yuans if I win." he said smugly. "So where's Tenzin?"

Korra sighed disappointedly. "He's in his office doing who-knows-what. The kids tried to talk to him, Bumi tried, and Kuzon tried too, but he didn't put much effort in trying to talk sincerely to him." she said while glaring at the metalbender.

"Hey! I tried."

"You knocked on his bedroom door and told him to get out, then you gave up on talking when he told you to go away." Mako said. "Then you kicked his door down."

"And then Tenzin blew wind in his face and locked himself in his office." finished Asami.

"Slow down, kid!" yelled Bumi at Meelo, who began doing the air scooter around the room. Vases fell and broke when they hit the ground. Pictures fell on the floor. Meelo whizzed by Bolin and laughed crazily.

Bolin trapped Meelo in an earth shell on the wall. He struggled, but couldn't get out of it.

Bumi glared at Kuzon. "You're an earthbender. Couldn't you have done it earlier?"

"It was more amusing this way." he said innocently.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Bumi asked Kuzon.

Kuzon handed Lian to Asami and stood in front of Bumi, a smile beginning to form on his lips. "I can't believe you don't know me." he said. "_Uncle _Bumi."

"_Uncle Bumi?!_" he exclaimed. "Are you Kya's kid or her grandson or what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm Tenzin's son! The oldest!"

"Oh. That makes more sense. But how come I've never seen you before?" Bumi asked curiously.

Kuzon was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Bolin volunteered. He opened the door and there was Lin Beifong. She wore a long coat and was only standing because of crutches. But she wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital yet. There were still bandages around her torso. She looked worn out.

"Linny!" Bumi yelled and hugged her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Get off me Bumi." she growled.

He let go and grinned. "Good to see you again, Linny. You haven't changed a bit!"

"First, don't call me Linny. It's stupid. Second," she hesitated then gave him a quick hug. "It's good to see you too, old friend."

"Wait, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" asked Korra when she went outside to greet her.

Lin shrugged, a smile on her lips. "The doctor decided to let me out earlier. After a lot of…'convincing'."

"I know you hate hospitals, but this is a new low. You actually bribed him?" said Kuzon.

"Need I remind you that you did the same thing?"

"Good point."

Bumi turned his attention back at Kuzon. "Who is this kid anyway?"

"Oh, he's my son." Lin answered matter-of-factly.

"Wait, WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "He's your kid with-"

"With the airhead, yes." she said and waved it off. "Can someone make me some tea? I'm very tired. Bolin, help me get on the couch."

"Um, sure." Bolin said and carefully helped the chief on the couch. She relaxed and smiled at the airbending kids.

"Hello." she said. "How are you doing kids?"

Jinora looked at her. "We're okay." she said sadly.

Ikki's lower lip trembled and she started to cry. "I really miss my mommy!" she sobbed.

Lin hugged her and rubbed her back in little circles. "I know. I'm really sorry." she told her.

There was something in her voice and the look in her eyes when she was comforting Ikki. Bolin wasn't quite sure what it was though. Sympathy? Guilt? But when he examined Lin even carefully, there was nothing. He was sure he hadn't imagined it though.

"Here's your tea." Mako told her, interrupting Bolin's thoughts. She thanked him warmly and whispered something to Ikki. She only nodded and laid her head on Lin's shoulder.

"Do you need anything else, Mom?" Kuzon asked her.

She shook her head. "No thank you. Wait, why is Meelo on the wall?"

"Hi hero lady! Bolin put me there 'cause I ate so much candy and destroyed the house! Do you have candy?" Meelo asked.

"No. Please get him off the wall." Lin told Kuzon.

"Sure." he said and the earth sunk back into the wall. Meelo was free.

"Yay! I'm free!" Meelo cheered.

Bumi rolled his eyes and grinned goofily at the little airbender. "Do you want to go to the bison stables? I have a way to make riding a sky bison really fun."

"Okay!" he agreed. "C'mon Jinora and Ikki."

Jinora shrugged. "Alright."

Lin looked at Ikki. "Do you want to go with them?"

"Yeah." she said half-heartedly and ran after her siblings.

Korra looked at Asami, who was feeding Lian baby food. "Hey Asami, can you help me clean up? The living room's a mess."

"I'll hold the baby for you." Lin offered.

Asami smiled. "Thanks." she said and handed her the baby and her baby food.

"Wow Lin, You're actually good with children." Bolin said in surprise when Lin made the baby laugh.

She shot him a look. "Well, I had a child. I had to learn to like children."

"Oh yeah. Right. Never mind." Bolin said awkwardly.

**Short chapter, sorry. But the next one will be longer. **


	9. Chapter 9: Everything Good Can't Last

**The ninth chapter! Sorry the previous one was short. Hopefully, this one will make up for it!**

**P.S. Did you know Season 2 is gonna be in April? I can't wait!**

Chapter 9

Life was better, in Jinora's opinion.

After Pema had gone, Lin came over to help take care of them and coax Tenzin out of his office. He wouldn't come out, so she brought his food to him. But after two days, Lin had burst into the office and yelled at him for a couple of minutes. Then, she led him out. Jinora and her siblings had hugged him as he apologized a million times for turning his back on them.

Kuzon would sometimes sleep over in the men's dormitories and when he wasn't, he'd go home with Lin. And occasionally, he'd spend the night at Asami's mansion, claiming only to help with Lian. During the day, he and Jinora would discuss different books and enjoy meditating together. Ikki talked to him a lot and he listened to everything, giving her rapid answers before she came up with another question. Meelo like to gnaw on his head and asked Kuzon why his head smelled like jasmine tea. Kuzon didn't answer and would chase him, then tickle their younger brother until he had tears in his eyes.

His relationship with Tenzin grew stronger. As a present, their father gave him what he really wanted.

He and Asami were approved to be Lian's adopted parents.

Tenzin had pulled some strings with the council and had to give them a small fortune, but it was worth it. Asami and Kuzon had celebrated with their friends. They drank only a little bit of wine because Jinora was there with her siblings while Lin and Tenzin watched Rohan and Lian. Bumi had not had alcohol in a long time and celebrating Lian's adoption was just an excuse for him to get drunk.

Jinora was thinking about this while they ate lunch with Kuzon, Korra, Bumi and Lin. They were laughing and having a good time. This week was the best since Pema had left.

"…and maybe we could eat fruit pies on Oogi, then watch the Fire Ferrets, even though they're not that good anymore because Korra and Mako quit…" Ikki was telling Kuzon, who listened attentively.

"Daddy, remember when we broke out of prison? It was so cool 'cause I farted on one of the masked guys faces…" Meelo excitedly told Tenzin.

"So I'm sitting at the cliff and your dad comes up to me and gives me my bending back! It was incredible." Korra told Bumi.

"Well guys, I have to go. I need to go help Asami with the baby. I'll be crashing at her place tonight, Mom." Kuzon announced.

Jinora waved goodbye. "Have fun with your girlfriend." she teased.

He smirked. "I will."

Tenzin, Jinora had noticed, looked suspicious. "Kuzon, before you go I want to talk to you. It's really important."

"Aw, can't it wait-hey, you're not gonna give me the Talk, are you?"

Their father's face turned red. "Well-"

"You don't need to worry about that. Mom gave me that a long time ago. So see ya." Kuzon said and made a futile attempt to flee.

Tenzin grabbed his arm, "Not so fast. You didn't have a girlfriend back then."

"Let me assure you, I do not plan on having another kid anytime soon. Lian's enough." he said.

Bumi laughed. "Sorry kid. When Zin-Zin's made up his mind, he's not going to be changing it!"

Ikki looked confused. "What's the Talk?"

"You'll find out when you're older." Lin assured her.

"Why does all the good stuff happen when you're older?" she pouted.

Jinora shook her head. "You really don't want to hear it. It's really, really gross."

"Kuzon's gonna have the Talk! Kuzon's gonna have the Talk!" Bumi chanted.

Korra and Jinora joined in with Bumi to chant, "Kuzon's gonna have the Talk! Kuzon's gonna have the Talk!"

"Real mature guys." Kuzon said and rolled his eyes.

"Tenzin, all he needs to know is he shouldn't be making any little earthbenders until he's married. If you do, Kuzon, I swear I will disown you and send you to an all boys school." Lin threatened.

"That would be paradise for him if he was gay." Korra pointed out.

"Hero lady, what's gay?" Meelo asked Lin.

_line break_

"Kuzon, I need to talk to you. You too, Tenzin." Lin said.

The father and soon looked at each other suspiciously, then joined her in the hallway away from everyone.

"What do you mean, you're retiring?" Kuzon asked Lin loudly.

She silenced him with a look. "I'm too old for this. I'm fifty years old. Besides, I'd rather be a vigilante."

"But…"

"You know I have to do this."

He sighed. "I guess I can't stop you."

"Smart boy."

"So you wanted to tell me because…?"

"I'm asking you to take my position."

Kuzon blinked. "Wait, what?! I'm nineteen. No one's gonna listen to a kid."

"Not yet. When you're older. I arranged with Saikhan to let you be Police Chief when you're ready."

"So I have to serve under Saikhan? Darn it." he pouted and leaned against a doorway.

"Even though he is the worst chief of police ever, he will probably change now that Tarrlok isn't telling him what to do." Tenzin pointed out.

"Key word: Probably." Kuzon muttered.

_line break_

The next day…

Korra groaned. "Why do we have to do this again?"

"My mom and Tenzin wanted us to take the kids to see Bolin's pro-bending match." Kuzon explained as they drove in his car.

Meelo was blowing raspberries at the other cars and Ikki was trying to start conversations with pedestrians but the car zoomed past them and she couldn't. Poor Jinora was in the middle and she looked very, _very _annoyed.

"What did we do to make them punish us?" Korra murmured.

He shrugged, his eyes on the road. "I don't know. Tomorrow I start work again so they wanted us to do something "special" together."

"And why can't they come?"

"I really don't wanna know."

"Kuzon! Drive faster, that car's beating us!" Ikki whined.

"Ikki, I'm already over the speed limit. My mom would kill me if the Police Captain got arrested!"

Meelo waved him off. "So? Ew, gross! That guy's taking a bath in a fountain!"

"Cover your eyes, kids!" Korra instructed.

Jinora made a face. "That guy wasn't even cute."

"Ooh, Korra! Can I peek too?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?" Meelo asked.

Kuzon sighed. "Nope."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Meelo, if you ask one more time I'm gonna put your head on a stick!"

Meelo began to cry. Korra glared at his older brother. "Seriously?"

"Well, I'm sorry! Just shut his facehole!"

Korra took Meelo in her arms and rocked him gently. It didn't really help. He kept bawling.

The Avatar sighed, exasperated and annoyed at his crying. "A little help, Kuzon?"

"I'm driving." he gritted his teeth.

Finally, they got to the Probending Arena. Meelo stopped crying. The kids jumped out of the Satomobile and ran into the arena. Kuzon and Korra caught them and kept an eye on them the whole time they went to their seats, one of the best in the arena.

Ikki was looking at a couple who were a few rows in front of them. "They look familiar. Have I seen them before? Hey Kuzon, can I go look at their faces?"

"Calm down, kid. The match is about to start. You probably don't know them anyway." Kuzon told her.

But Ikki had already went to go see them.

Korra chased her, followed by Kuzon who told Jinora to watch Meelo before he left.

"It's the cute firebender and Kuzon's girlfriend!" Ikki squealed.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked Mako.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, surprised to see her.

Kuzon folded his arms across his chest. "What's going on?"

Ikki gasped. "Mako and Asami are dating?!"

"I can explain." Asami said quickly.

"This was a last minute thing. I called you but no one answered. So I took Asami instead and luckily she was free." Mako explained.

"Yup. Very lucky." he muttered.

Ikki looked up at them. "Maybe he called when we already left."

"So why didn't Tenzin pick up the-oh." Korra started to say then blushed. "I guess Tenzin was 'busy'."

Asami hugged Kuzon. "I wasn't cheating on you, idiot. I love you"

He kissed her forehead. "I know. I love you too. Where's Lian?"

"The butler's taking care of her." "So why were you two together?" Mako asked.

"Oh, we had to take the kids to the match. Bolin gave us free tickets and Beifong said we had to take the kids to see it because Kuzon's going to start work tomorrow." Korra said.

The firebender nodded. "Okay. We'll see you after the match."

"Sure." Korra and Kuzon said in unison and then went back to their seats with Ikki behind them.

Jinora was trying to keep Meelo from gnawing on an old man's balding head. "Meelo, quit it!"

"But he looks yummy!"

The lights dimmed and Shiro Shinobi's voice rang in the arena. "In-tro-ducing, the Fire Ferrets!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"And their opponents, the Boar-Q-Pines!"

Some people cheered.

The bell rang and the match began.

Bolin shot two earth discs quickly at one of the opponents, who was a waterbender. The firebender of the Boar-Q-Pines shot fire at the big waterbender. She flew into the lanky fire bender and they were both in the water.

"C'mon Bolin!" Korra heard Mako yell.

"Go short earthbender!" Ikki screamed.

But Bolin wasn't really a match for three benders because he was all alone. They kept on attacking, pressing forward. He tried to dodge and counter attack, but to no avail. He was out of the ring in a minute.

"Wow, folks! That was a quick ring out! The Boar-Q-Pines win!"

Jinora pulled Kuzon's sleeve. "It's over?"

"Yeah. Man, Bolin's team sucks." Kuzon said, still shocked because of the quick match.

"Wow. I feel sorry for him." Korra said.

Mako and Asami walked to them to discuss the short match all the way to the car. Jinora had to make sure her younger siblings wouldn't get into trouble because the teenagers were too engrossed in their conversation to even notice the younger kids.

"Well, we've gotta go. I'll see you later." Korra said.

They all said their good-byes and drove home.

_line break_

Lin heard the kids come in. She and Tenzin were in his room. They had been talking and kissing. He seemed more relaxed with her than ever. She snuggle closer to him. He put his arm around her waist.

"That was the worst probending match I've ever seen." she heard Jinora.

"I know. Bolin needs to find better teammates." Korra quickly agreed.

Lin nudged Tenzin. "Come on. We don't want them to find us in here. They'd assume-"

"Yes, I agree." he sighed and they walked out to greet them.

"Hello, kids. How was the match?" Lin asked.

Meelo looked up at her. "It was bad. Bolin got his butt kicked."

"The Fire Ferrets lost. They sucked today." Kuzon confirmed.

"Meelo tried to eat a guy's head but Jinora wouldn't let him." Ikki said and giggled.

Everyone laughed. The aribending kids hugged their father and Lin gave Kuzon a punch on the arm. Korra just smiled at Kuzon, who smiled back.

They heard a knock on the door, then someone opening it with keys. The door opened and a kind voice rang out in the house.

"Hi everyone, I'm back!"

**Review my wonderful readers! **

**~Teen Warrior**


	10. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

Where do I begin? Let me start with this.

I'm going through some tough times. I didn't tell my parents about my account and I can't update to my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for supporting me on my brief but exhilarating journey as a fanfiction author.

I wish I could write again but I don't want to keep secrets again by breaking their fragile trust in me. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys, but life for me has been rough.

Finding yourself is the toughest journey of all in life. It seems easy, like in a story, but it's not. I'm in the middle of self-discovery right now, and it feels like God picked the hardest for me. I feel like I'm screwing up and not living up to my parents' expectations. I'm not, trust me. They didn't expect me to be who I am.

Again, I want to thank you and say that I am not writing again.

I'm sorry.


End file.
